I Just Want You
by Sk8tingGleek
Summary: Brittana story, begins where Brittany is in her senior year and Santana is in college, but it will go on much longer than that into their adult lives.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new Brittana fic. Me and my friend came up with the idea to write fanfiction about our favourite ships in the future, so here's my Brittana section. I don't know how long it will go on for as I'm still planning it out. It's set as where Glee is now, so Brittany is in her senior year, and Santana is at college in New York. The Tisch School of Arts does actually exist, I researched it. **

**Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Glee, or the characters. **

**Please tell me what you think! **

"Britt I miss you so much." Santana said from the other end of the Skype call. Her eyes were filling up with tears but she blinked rapidly to keep them from spilling over. Of course she didn't have a problem with crying in front of her girlfriend, but she didn't want to worry Brittany. The second the call had begun Santana had wanted to break down in tears.** I have to pull myself together!** She thought over and over.

"I want to hug you!" Brittany exclaimed. "I miss you too. So, so much." Brittany's cheeks briefly flushed a rose pink.

"How's McKinley without me?" Santana asked, swallowing the lump in her throat, determined to get through some conversation before she burst into tears.

"It's, um, different, I miss you there." Brittany responded quickly, looking down at her lap, before carrying on, "Blaine's the new Rachel! And we're doing Britney again, I'm so excited! How's college?" Brittany excitedly told Santana the latest, just happy to see her girlfriend again, smiling back at her.

"Hold up. Blaine's the new Rachel? How does that even work? Oh my god, did he come in with smooth shiny legs, a mini skirt, with heels and socks, or...?" Santana says with a smirk as she thought about the possibilities, leaning back in her chair.

"No. We had a contest to see who should get all the solos now that Rachel's gone, and Artie picked Blaine."

"He picked bowtie freak over my hot girlfriend? D'you want me to go Lima heights on his ass?"

"No it's ok San! Mr Schue finally made me choreographer. And leader of booty camp."

"Well that took him long enough! You always be the best dancer in there B."

Brittany blushed a rosy shade of pink at Santana's compliment and a smile flickered at the corners of her mouth.

"Enough about me. You never answered my question." Brittany said after a few seconds of silence passed. "How's college?" she asked for a second time."

"It's great."

That was a little white lie. Ever since her mom gave her the money for college she'd been completely against the idea. All summer she'd had Brittany and her family hassling her into finding somewhere to go, and she'd eventually applied and gotten into the Tisch School of Arts, and had recently enrolled in a two year course. It was horrible. She knew no one, and that was the worst bit, and the bit she'd dreaded the most all along. After she'd graduated, she thought long and hard about who she could maybe go somewhere with. Yale with Quinn? It seemed like a good option, it would keep the unholy trinity together, but it was too late to apply. Going to college with anyone else from Glee Club made her feel vile at the thought, being roommates with Rachel Berry? She felt sorry for whoever got that part. The only person she could maybe bare to spend a couple more years with was Puckerman, and he didn't know what he was doing with his future... So here she was, all alone, supposedly having to make new friends, and being assured that she'd fit right in.

"San. What's wrong?" Brittany asked, tilting her head. Santana stared down into her lap and tried not to cry, but it was no use anymore. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly moved to wipe it away on her sleeve. "Don't cry babe."

"I hate it here!"

"I wish I could come over there right now, and wrap my arms around you, and hold you. And tell you it's all okay."

"I wish you could do that too… I just want to see you, my girlfriend. Nobody understands me here, in fact nobody really notices me." At McKinley, Santana was used to being the height of popularity and everyone knew who she was, but it was different at Tisch. Santana tried to think of the good side of things, there'd be no coming out to anyone after she'd built up her reputation, she'd make it clear right away. She thought they'd be more mature anyway, they wouldn't judge her right? She prepared herself for hate anyway, but she didn't expect it. And she didn't get it. She was just a small fish in a big sea. Nobody cared.

She'd tried to make friends with the people she was around in her classes, but it wasn't much use, other than a bit of friendly small talk with whoever was sitting beside her, she'd not spoken much to anyone. She shared a room with a girl who was barely ever there, she lived locally and went home most evenings, but Santana didn't, she'd moved right in, and it wasn't pleasant. The last time she'd been in a dorm room like that, was summer cheer camp with Brittany and Quinn, and she longed for one of them to be with her, it was so lonely.

"Haven't you made any new friends? You're brilliant at talking to new people."

"Not here I'm not…" Santana said quietly. "It's so different here." she continued. "I just need to see you, I just want you, Britt."

"You just need to get used to it. I wish I could come visit you, if I didn't have school… I would come this weekend but I have to stay home and help my mom." a plan was already sketching itself out in Brittany's head.

"I just really need to see you properly soon Britt, I don't know how long I'll last here. Anyway, gotta go. Much as I want to talk to you all evening, I can't. Ring me before you go bed?"

"Of course. Bye San, I love you."

"Love you more."

A few seconds and the call disconnected, Santana immediately shut down the lid of her laptop and pushed it to one side, staring at the floor. She had to change and go to her evening class before dinner. She stood up slowly, plugging in her earphones and grabbing her folders and room key before leaving the room.

Once Brittany had closed down the chat screen with Santana, she saw that Quinn was online, pressed the call button and waited for an answer. There was no response, so she went back to trying to concentrate on her homework essay, but a few minutes later, Quinn called back.

"B! How are you?!"

"I'm ok, how are you? I just got off a call with Santana."

"I'm good thanks! Ooh, how is she? How does she like Tisch?"

"She hates it… how's Yale?"

"Ah that's not good is it? Are you gonna go visit her? And I love it here!"

"I was hoping to, I was wondering if you want to pop over with me? She'd love it if we both surprised her."

"I have a couple of classes on Saturday morning, but after that I can probably get away for a few hours!"

"Awesome. I'll pick you up about midday then?"

"Sounds good. Ah I can't wait to see you both again! It feels like forever, it's only been a week!"

"I know it does feel longer! I can't wait to see you too Q. Anyways, I better go finish this essay, I'm trying to get my grades up this year, I'm determined. Good chatting to you! See you on Saturday."

"Okay, that's great Britt! See ya!"

Brittany stared contently at her computer screen and smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to see her two best friends again, it felt like forever since the summer break already.

She wrote hurriedly for about an hour, writing down everything she could remember, in bright pink pen, because that was all she could find. Despite the 'inappropriate' (as her last teacher had called it) colour, she was sure she had done much better than before.

After tea, she kept her promise and rang Santana, and they chatted for ages again, nearly an hour.

"I love you B. Goodnight, sweet dreams!"

"Love you more."

"Not possible. I love you till the numbers stop, but they don't."

"Goodnight San… I'll ring you tomorrow."

After disconnecting the call, within seconds Brittany got a text through from Santana reading simply '**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**' that filled up the whole screen. She replied with an equal amount of kisses before putting the phone down on her nightstand.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! (Obviously you did, or you wouldn't be reading this now.) I hope you like this one too. I know Brittany doesn't tend to sing ballads on the show because Heather's voice is more naturally suited to more upbeat songs, but I'm changing that here. The song is 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :) **

The next day at school Brittany couldn't stop thinking about Santana. The night before was the first time they'd skyped since Santana had been at Tisch. Brittany noticed Santana had been texting her at what seemed like every available minute she had, with an unusually large amount of kisses on the end of each one, but put it to the fact that she missed her. The two of them had been inseparable since they were about ten years old, and they'd never been away from each other, and it was difficult for them both.

"Brittany! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Blaine asked her. They were the first two to arrive at the choir room for Glee club rehearsals and Blaine and Brittany had made good friends so far since they were both struggling with the long distance thing.

"Sorry, I just can't think about anything but Santana." She muttered.

"Oh, it's ok. I understand, I mean I think about Kurt a lot too. I miss him. He's so busy, he's having a great time and we barely talk." Blaine explained.

"Aw, me and Santana got to Skype last night. At least you know Kurt is happy, Santana is miserable. She hates every second of it."

"Oh I'm sorry Brittany. I'm sure she'll settle in soon. Are you going to visit her? I'm going to go and surprise Kurt at the weekend, I'm gonna take him out and then book a hotel room, what do you think?"

"Same! Well, I'm going to pick up Quinn, then we're going to see San."

"Sounds great! Maybe we can meet up together then, the five of us?" An uneasy look crosses Brittany's face as she considers what Santana might think about the plan. Blaine quickly realises and quickly jumps back in and says, "Wait, you probably want to spend some time just the two of you this first weekend, it's ok. But in a few weeks time there'll be no excuses ok?" He laughed.

"Thanks for understanding Blaine. I just wanna be with Santana this weekend though." She smiles sweetly at him.

By this time Tina, Unique, Sugar, Sam, Marley and Jake had all filled up seats in the choir room and everyone was sharing their own little chatter of conversation while they waited for Mr Schue.

As he walked in in a hurry, Brittany stood before he could speak, and give his rant like he did at the start of every session.

"Brittany?" He asked with a puzzled expression, Brittany was one of the quieter members of the group.

"I'd like to sing." Announced Brittany, proudly.

"Sure Brittany, the floor is yours."

"Blaine, will you record this on my phone please? I want to send it to Santana layer." She handed him her phone already on the camera and took her place in the middle of the floor, nodding to Brad who immediately started playing the song she'd requested when she came in.

It wasn't often Brittany sang at all in Glee club for the week's assignment, and they hadn't been told what this week's was yet, so it didn't matter what she sung. She'd never sang a ballad before either, she'd always stuck with pop songs. Everyone always said that her voice was more suited to fast, upbeat, dance type songs - she was about to prove them all wrong. She wished Santana could be there to see it, maybe even sing it with her.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Santana, who I miss a lot."

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Complete with a contemporary dance routine to fill the extended instrumental part of the song, Brittany sung her heart out, like she never had before. The whole time, her head filled with memories of her and Santana, all the amazing times they'd had together, and how she longed to feel her touch again, her soft, silky skin against her own.

After accepting her applause with a watery eyed grin, Brittany took her seat again and spent the rest of rehearsals zoned out, uploading her performance to YouTube so she could send the link to Santana.

By the time she got home, Santana had seen the video and text Brittany back:

_Britt, I can't believe you sang that for me, even though I wasn't there. I wish I was, miss you so much xxxxxxxxxx _

Followed shortly by:

_I can't Skype tonight, I have extra classes and a bucket load of work to do, sorry xxxx I'll just have your song on repeat in the background xxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story so far! I can't believe how many of you there are! Sorry for the delay on this chapter compared to the first two, but I don't have time to update on Thursdays or Fridays really! I'll try and update as much as I can though. Also, are my chapters too short? Let me know what you think of this one!**

The next few days went fairly quickly and Brittany woke early on Saturday morning with a huge smile on her face. She'd turned off her alarm so she'd sleep in a bit, but she ended up waking even earlier than her alarm usually went off, which was Santana singing to her. She couldn't wait to see her girlfriend, she was so excited. She was ready to go by 9.30 am, but she knew that was too early. Instead she text Santana to find out if she had any plans, and waited for a reply with everything that was crossable, crossed. She'd not thought about it before then, what if Santana was busy? What if she had plans? Would she have to cancel the surprise? She'd spent most of the evening before getting dinner and hotel reservations, and finding out what clubs were around, and everything was sorted and organised, it hadn't occurred to her to find out what Santana was doing.

Much to her sheer relief, Santana replied; Not up to much, probably just a lazy day. What you up to?xxxxxxxxx

Brittany almost typed in a reply that gave away the game, but stopped herself from hitting the send button, she couldn't let Santana find out, it had to be a complete surprise for her plan to go well.

Just helping out my mom like I told you, nothing special. I'll ring you in a bit xxxxxxxxxx

After that Brittany realised she couldn't text Santana again for a while, she'd get carried away and end up spilling the beans and ruining it. So she set her phone down on her night stand and decided to put some make up on after all, after her decision to go for the natural look, it would give her something to do to waste some time. After putting her face on, she decided to curl her long, blonde hair, even though she'd spent 20 minutes straightening it after her shower. She was just finding all sorts of little things to do to waste some time.

By 11am she couldn't think of anything else to do, and text Quinn to say she was on her way, and set the sat nav to tell her the way to the station. She was getting the train to the nearest station to Yale, meeting Quinn and then going to see Santana, Tisch was also very near the station.

Brittany sat twiddling her thumbs the whole way to see Quinn, she was really excited to see her too, she couldn't wait to catch up, their Skype a few days before had been a little pathetic in terms of a good old chat.

"Hey B!" Quinn exclaimed as she bounced over to where Brittany was sitting, sliding into the seat next to her as she dumped her bag in the foot space in front of them, and then flung her arms around Brittany, squeezing her tightly, a smile forming from ear to ear. "It's so great to see you! It feels like forever!"

"Hey Quinn! I know, it does! You okay?"

"I'm great! Yale is amazing! I love it there, so far I'm doing well at my goal of graduating top of the class too," she said with a wink.

"Aw well done you! That's brilliant."

"You still like McKinley?"

"It's lonely without you and San!" Brittany admitted. "I've made good friends with Blaine, he's missing Kurt too, so it makes sense." she explained. "And Mr Schue made me official choreographer for Glee Club." she added with a sense of pride and accomplishment in her tone.

"That's fantastic B! About time too, he should have given you that position on day 1."

Their chit - chat continued the whole way until finally they stopped at the station they needed, and both reached for their bags and stood as they neared coming to a halt, grabbing onto the seats behind them as the train jolted. Brittany had butterflies in her stomach as they passed through the station, they stopped in at a shop to buy some sweets for them all to share. The closer they got to seeing Santana the more flips Brittany's stomach would perform. They jumped in a taxi and gave the driver the address of where they wanted to go, and it turned out it was so close to the station they could have easily walked - a mental note was made for the next time.

They jumped out the taxi handing over some cash, and swung their bags over their shoulders as they were greeted by the large college school in front of them, it was much bigger than either of them had expected. They found a wall to sit on out the front, and Brittany rung Santana, making Quinn cross her fingers as well as her own in hope that she was in and hadn't made any plans.

"B?" Santana asked, sounding a little out of breath.

"San! You okay? You sound like you're struggling for a breath."

"I'm on the treadmill that's why… my weekends aren't interesting in any which way, and the most exciting thing to do that I can think of is come to the gym." she replied sarcastically.

"Ok, well listen. Get off the treadmill go to your room, pack an overnight bag and come outside." with that Brittany hung up the phone, she could imagine Santana's reaction but she didn't want to know until she saw her, and she wanted to build the suspense.

Santana did as she was told, a huge grin plastered itself across her face as she realised that Brittany had to be there. She came to a slow stop on the machine, jumped off, and ran out of the gym and up to her room, leapt in the shower, in and out quicker than you could blink. She then pulled on some clean clothes and pulled her hair into a bun high on her head. She then frantically searched around for a bag she could use to pile in all the things she needed for an overnight stay. The idea confused her, she wasn't sure she liked the idea of not knowing where she was going, but she trusted Brittany so she carried on packing as quickly as she could.

"B?" she said into the call that she put on loudspeaker. "What do I need? Where are we going? And where are you?"

"Just bring a dress and some heels, and your toothbrush." Brittany instructed. "You'll find out soon enough, just hurry up please?"

Santana wished she had a room with a front window view, she longed to see if Brittany was waiting outside the front, but there was no way of finding out until she made her way out there.

Grabbing her phone charger and a throwing a lip gloss into her bag, she was finally half content she had everything she might need, and she had not followed Brittany's instructions of 'just bring heels and a dress and get down here'. Deciding on an outfit to go out in was the easy part, she just grabbed her favourite red mini dress, and matching heels.

She ran down the stairs and across the foyer, bursting her way out of the front doors, scanning around for Brittany. In two seconds she'd spotted her, and Quinn, sitting on the wall opposite, she couldn't have been happier, she ran as fast as she could towards them, dropping her bag on the pavement and flinging her arms around the two of them at the same time, with no intentions of letting either of them go any time soon.

"Hey you! Missed us have we?" Quinn said as she felt Santana eventually loosen her grip slightly and pull away a little. Santana wiped away a tear that rolled silently down her left cheek, and smiled broadly.

"You've no idea." she answered simply. Then, letting go of Quinn, she leant over and wrapped both arms around Brittany's neck, and kissed her lips passionately for a few seconds.

"I've missed you both, so, so much." she said, almost in a whisper, a lump in her throat.

"Hey, don't be upset." Brittany said. "We're now aren't we? And I'm going to kidnap you and have an amazing weekend with you." she promised, holding out her pinky for Santana to link with and shake, something they'd done since they were little.

"Sorry, I'm okay now. I'm just so happy to see you!" she said, smiling and picking her bag up off the floor, hooking it over her shoulder. "So where are we off to?"

"We're going to check in at the Dream Downtown hotel up the road…"

"Dream Downtown? How did you guys afford to book that?"

"My mom gave me $500 to come and spend a weekend with you and make the most of it, I told her you were upset and lonely here." Britt admitted.

"Aw Britt, she shouldn't have! I'll pay you back!"

"No you won't! Come on, this is our first weekend properly away from home, let's go have an amazing time ok? I don't want to hear another word." she said in a stern tone that only made the other two girls laugh.

"Ok Miss Pierce." Santana said giggling, linking arms with Brittany.

"So, we could check in since 12, so we can go do that now. Then I thought we could go do some shopping, then come back here and get ready for a night out on the town?"

"Sounds amazing Britt." Santana leant over and kissed Brittany's cheek. "I can't believe you planned all this to cheer me up."

"You deserve it San," Quinn agreed, a smile plastered on her own face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Second chapter of the day to make up for not updating yesterday or the day before. Thank you kind people that have reviewed! And thank you for reading!:') nothing much happened in the last chapter, it was really just a build up to this one. Also, there will be Santana's POV in this as well, it will probably end up so it swaps regularly between the two of them. I'll try my best to do another chapter tomorrow. I did plan on making this chapter a lot longer, but it's already long enough so I'm going to split the ideas I had into two separate chapters so I can finish tomorrow, and still post this now! Please review!3**

After a good few hours of shopping around New York, all three girls returned to their hotel room on a complete high, giggling at everything, the smiles just didn't fade. They all had at least ten bags hooked on their arms, Santana was the first to burst into the room and flop onto the sofa, propping her feet up on the coffee table opposite, giving her arms and feet a rest, and she was closely followed by the other two.

"Who wants a glass of wine?" Quinn asked, jumping up and putting her bags on the floor so she could sort through which one had the alcohol in it. She found it and took it over to the kitchen area, filling three glasses with it before the other two could even reply to the question.

"This is pretty good considering it was the cheapest we could find on the shelf," Santana giggled approvingly as she took her first sip, taking another before she set the glass carefully down on the table beside her.

"Well I'm sorry I'm a little broke and it's all I could afford," Quinn laughed back, before taking her first sip and coming to the realisation that it really wasn't that bad. They spent half an hour giggling and chatting away with their feet up, and a glass of wine in their hands.

"D'you not think it's time we went out now?" Brittany asked as she finished the last drop of her drink. "We don't want to leave it too late do we?"

"I suppose you're right." Santana agreed. "And I know how long it takes Quinn to get ready." she smirked at her best friend.

"Hey! It takes you just as long Miss Lopez!" retorted Quinn.

"Does not!" Santana replies with a wink.

"Ok ladies." Brittany interrupts their childish bickering. "Let's all go get ready eh? Me and San will take the double room," she informs Quinn.

"Makes sense. Ok, so let's see who can get ready fastest shall we?" she challenged.

"You're on."

Santana and Brittany took their shopping bags and laid them by the side of the bed in their room with the double bed, while Quinn took her bags into her single room. Quinn then took her make up bag and headed for the bathroom, having a quick shower and then going through her beauty routine, prepping her face for make up. Seconds after she'd set foot out of the shower and was wrapping a towel firmly around her wet hair, Brittany was lightly banging on the door to get in.

"What?! I just got out! I have to do make up yet Britt!"

"I just want a shower, can I come in?"

"No, I'm not done!"

"Pleeeeeeeease? Just let me in the shower?"

Quinn sighed, picked up a bigger towel and wrapped it around her body holding it up at the side, before opening the door to Brittany who came bursting in having been leaning on the other side of the door.

"Quinn! I thought you'd at least be changed!"

"Shut up… get in the shower," Quinn snapped, pinching the towel tighter and reaching into her make up bag. Brittany stripped down and climbed in the shower, singing as she stood under the warm running water. Meanwhile Quinn dried and slipped on her underwear, and then continued to do her make up, layer by layer.

"I don't know why you need so much of that stuff on," Brittany said, pulling back the shower curtain and reaching for one of the towels that were piled up on the side.

"Because I do, to cover my face up."

"Quinn, look at me." she did as she was told. "You're beautiful. And you don't need half of that make up you put on, I promise you." Quinn simply shook her head and turned back the mirror, sneakily watching Brittany out the corner of her eye as she finished applying some powder foundation over the top of the liquid one she'd just put on. As Brittany dried her body, Quinn applied a thick line of black eyeliner on her bottom lash line, and the top, sweeping it across, followed by filling her lid with a dark eye shadow, creating a smokey eyes look, while Brittany shook her head as she got dressed behind Quinn.

Meanwhile Santana was changing into her more sexy underwear and slipping on the red dress she'd picked out earlier. It was strapless and hugged her boobs perfectly. The darts down the bust and down the back of the dress made it fit her figure exactly, showing of her tiny waist. From the waist down the material flowed out a little more, and had dashes of other colours through it. Unzipping the side pocket of her bag, she carefully took out her favourite necklace, one Brittany had bought her. It said her name in fancy letters, and it rested neatly on the upper section of her chest. She then pulled out some twirly dangling earrings and quickly fastened them, before starting on her make up. A thin layer of foundation, a sweep of eyeliner, a coat of mascara, a dab of ruby red lipstick and she was done. Time to move on to her hair. She let it hang loosely past her shoulders, deciding what to do with it. After a few seconds of contemplating her options, she switched on the curling tongs and began to twist each section of hair around them, twisting her hair into loose curls, a totally timeless and effortless 'do.

Santana then picked up her shoes and dropped them by the sofa, and then padded into the bathroom to see what the other two were doing. Quinn was stood still only dressed in her underwear, and Brittany the same, while Quinn did Brittany's make up.

"Come on you two! Quinn, why aren't you dressed yet? You've been in here the longest."

"Because Brittany wanted me to do this! I'm just finished now." she said, pulling away from Brittany. She'd just swept a thin line of black liquid eyeliner across her eyelid, added a coat of mascara and some bright red lipstick, which Quinn was also wearing, so all three girls' lips' matched.

"Britt, you look beautiful." Santana stated, taking a few steps closer and crouching down a little to meet their lips together, being careful not to smudge the lipstick too much. "Now go get some clothes on, you two Q," she added, pulling away.

"San, you look amazing too." Brittany said, looking into Santana's eyes as she passed her and left the room. She went into their bedroom and pulled on her little black dress, it had thin spaghetti straps and a heart shape neckline, made of tight fitting fabric that came to a couple of inches above her knees. She added a thin gold belt around her waist for decoration, and slipped on her gold strappy heels.

She quickly straightened her hair (it was pretty much dead straight naturally) and scraped it back into a ponytail on top of her hair, letting the blonde locks tumble down her back.

"Britt, you absolute stunner." Santana gasped as her girlfriend walked into the lounge where she was now relaxing in front of the tv as she waited for her two friends to get ready.

"Aw, you're not too bad yourself," Brittany replied, kissing Santana's cheek, then gasped realising she'd left a bright red lipstick mark on the side of her face. "Oops," she giggled, licking her finger to rub it off.

"Thanks B."

"Want another glass of wine while we wait?"

"Seeing as Q's taking so damn long, I guess so." with that Brittany jumped up and half filled their glasses before returning to snuggle up next to Santana.

10 minutes later, the door to Quinn's room opened slightly, and after she'd grabbed her handbag from the floor behind, out she came. Quinn had a halter neck emerald green dress on, it was tightly fitted around the bodice but had a layered net skirt that came to right above her knees. With that she pulled off black shoes several inches high, with thick black straps supporting her feet.

"About bloody time!" Santana sighed as she heard Quinn come into the room. "You look amazing, by the way. Can we go now?"

"Okay missy. So maybe I do take a little while to get ready, but I'm ready now! We can go." Quinn smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah, we've been ready half an hour Q. We've had another glass each," Brittany told her, pointing to her glasses.

"Ok ok, come on then, let's go!" she said, ushering them both up from their comfy seating positions.

"I'm absolutely shattered," Santana admitted.

"You'll be fine once we get you out!" Quinn assured.

The three of them walked down the road hand in hand swinging their arms, everything they had brought out with them Quinn was in charge of, as she was the only one who bothered with a bag, which was filled with three different lipsticks, each of their phones and all the money they had between them.

It didn't take them long to find a club which looked alive and they had no hesitations with going in, they walked straight into what was like a humungous party, the place was huge, heaving with people, each of whom looked like they were having a great time. Brittany bought the first round of drinks, and they all made a toast between them clinking their glasses before heading over to the dance floor.

"Here's to a brilliant night out!" they said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to all you lovely readers! Thanks a tonne for your reviews, let's see what happens in this chapter… ;) I've upped the rating because I don't really know what I'm doing with this site, and I just clicked on whichever rating to begin with. There will be smut as requested, in this chapter, I'm sorry if it's not brilliant… but I'm gonna give it a go! Let me know what you think!**

It didn't take them long, just a few minutes to settle right into the atmosphere of the club, the music was deafening and they had to shout as loud as their voices would let them in order to hear one and other. They soon worked their way into the crowd of crazy partying people, and took over the middle of the dance floor in no time. Santana and Brittany were dancing as close together as they could possibly get, with Quinn not at all far away.

Santana circled her hips in an undulating way, grinding against Brittany, their arms circling above their heads. Brittany couldn't resist very long before her hands made their way down to touch Santana, and feel their way around her perfect curves, caressing her hips as they moved to the rhythm of the song.

Quinn tried her hardest not to feel lonely, she rocked her own moves close to the other two, wondering if she should try and catch some male attention and have some fun of her own. She caught a guy's eye who was standing a few meters away from where she was, he raised his eyebrow at her to which Quinn just threw back a flirtatious smile, and he was already making his way over. He was tall, broad, and very muscular. But she soon noticed that he wasn't making his way over to her, he was going to her friends. Brittany and Santana had separated a little and were just holding hands loosely, bouncing up and down to the music. Quinn watched with her own eyebrow raised the scene that unfolded before her.

"Hey," she saw the man mouth, seemingly directed at Santana. "Wanna dance?" she guessed that's what he said anyway, she wasn't great at lip reading, but the way he held out his hand towards her and the expression on his face explained it. To her surprise, Santana nodded, flashing him a small sideways smile, and took his hands, dropping Brittany's. As she did drop Brittany's hand, she turned her head and winked, causing Brittany to laugh a lot.

Next thing she knew, Santana was dancing with this random strange guy, leading him along, and Brittany sidled up beside her for a dance, which she accepted and took Brittany's hand. She raised her eyebrow as if to ask what Santana was playing at, and Brittany moved closer so she could speak louder into her ear, "Haven't you ever seen her in a club? A guy asks her to dance, she accepts, dances with him for a song, then tells him she's gay. It's hilarious!" she explains.

"Very Santana," Quinn agrees with a chuckle. "Another drink?" she asked, holding up her empty glass.

"Wait for San." Brittany said. "Let's dance." she took her hand and they boogied their way through the next couple of tracks. They noticed Santana and her 'friend' move closer to them, and as the song came to an end, Santana rose up as high as she could and said into the guy's ear, "Actually, I'm taken," and then scooted over to Brittany, took her hand and gave her a kiss, on the lips. Brittany was right, the expression on that guy's face was priceless, and the three of them stood in giggles as they watched him stand there awkwardly.

"Santana that was brilliant." Quinn told her as they neared the bar, where it was slightly quieter.

"I know right?! Gets 'em every time." she said with a smirk.

A couple of hours later, Santana and Brittany were back to dancing together, grinding their bodies against one another, and swaying from side to side as their bodies moulded perfectly into one another, and Quinn was trying to catch someone's eye. The three of them had danced together for a while before Quinn slowly edged her way out of the group and left them to it. It didn't take long for Santana and Brittany to be panting heavily, beads of sweat forming on their chest and forehead, and their arms wrapped around together, occasionally a leg would wrap itself around the other's waist briefly too.

Quinn wanted a dance partner. She told the other two she was going to the bathroom, and she quickly went to fix her make up, and checked her phone. There was a couple of messages from her new friends at Yale which she decided to reply to later. On her way back the guy from earlier that Santana had fooled approached her, and nearly walked right into her because she wasn't looking where she was going..

"Hey." he said, or shouted, making her jump out of her skin and drop her bag. Slowly she bent down and picked it up, and as she came up made eye contact with the guy that stood before her. "You're not gay are you?" he blurted out.

"No," she laughed. "But you were certainly fooled earlier by my friend," she laughed again.

"So, do you want to dance with me?"

"Why not." and with that, she took his hand, and dragged him back over to the dance floor, trying to get as close as she could to Santana and Brittany who had moved their way over to the other side, probably without realising, and were in their own little world totally blocking out everyone around them.

A few rounds of drinks passed and everything got messier. Brittany and Santana were kissing drunkly and sloppily, their arms wrapped tightly around each others bodies which were both moist with sweat, their hips still grinding around each other, hands wondering up and down their bodies, their legs intertwining as they still managed to look sexy and move with the music.

Quinn hadn't found out much about the guy she was grinding sexily up against, the guy who's big hands were feeling up her back, making her feel strangely safe and secure. She had however found out his name was Alex.

The four of them partied hard into the early morning hours, and eventually made their way out of the club at about 5am, and back to the hotel. They staggered into a cab and were outside the hotel in no time at all. Both couples had their arms wrapped around each other and the four of them staggered up to their room which was four flights of stairs high, and none of them were sober enough to see the buttons on the elevator. It took them longer to find and remember where their room was than it had taken them to get from the club to the hotel, but miraculously they all made it safely inside.

Brittany and Santana staggered right into the bedroom, both of them flicking their shoes off across the room before climbing on to the bed. Brittany pushed Santana's shoulders firmly holding her down on the bed, straddling her as wide as her dress would let her. She traced her fingers across Santana's collar bone, and then leaning forward, giving Santana the perfect view down the top of her dress, and kissed each part of skin that she'd traced with her fingers.

She then slipped her hands underneath Santana, and began to unzip her dress at the same time as their lips met, parting slightly as Brittany pushed her tongue through. Within seconds Santana was lying only in her underwear, the dress in a heap on the floor. Brittany moved herself down her girlfriend's body, letting her hands smooth over every inch of soft, silky skin she could reach; Santana longed for Brittany's every touch, she longed for her body to press against her own, she let out a small groan…

"You like that b-baby…?" Brittany slurred, caressing the inside of Santana's thigh, making her whole body tingle with pleasure.

"You're such a tease…" Santana panted, arching her back as Brittany got closer and closer to her centre.

Santana reached her arms up in an attempt to reach Brittany's back to slip her dress off, but Brittany pushed her away, and made her wait longer.

"Britt.." Santana groaned heavily, Brittany left one hand caressing Santana's thigh while the other one felt up her sides, and Brittany bent her knees and lowered her lips to Santana's stomach, placing butterfly kisses all the way up her middle, until she got to her neck, she began to suck it hard, Santana groaning the entire time, yearning to do the same back to her. Just as Brittany slowed and was about to move up to Santana's lips, Santana stopped her and used all her force to slowly sit up, and roll Brittany over to her back. Straddling her, she immediately stripped the dress away from her body as quickly as she could, tossing it across the room, unaware of it's landing whereabouts. She now had Brittany exactly where she wanted her, pinned down on the bed and she was straddled over her, using her knees to prevent her from moving.

"There…" she whispered into Brittany's ear with satisfaction, and started to nibble her lobe, one of Brittany's weaknesses. She giggled like a little girl, excited to have Santana on top of her, unsure of what was going to be her next move.

Santana moved and lowered herself into a cat stretch, kissing Brittany's thighs moving around to the inside, and kissing the most intimate place, before pulling away leaving Brittany yearning for more. She slipped her hands underneath her body and smoothly released the clasp of her bra, letting it come loose and removing it from her body, before using her hands to pin down Brittany's shoulders once again. She kissed her chest, moving down to her left nipple, sucking on it hungrily for a couple of seconds, quickening Brittany's heart rate in an instant.

"San.." she groaned, wincing for more of Santana's sultry moves.

"Oh you okay Britt?" she asked raising an eyebrow, before diving forward and locking their mouths together, tasting her, nibbling her bottom lip slightly.

"Mmmm.."

Brittany then slipped her fingers underneath the material of Santana's panties, sliding them down her legs until they too joined the heap of clothing items on the floor beside the bed. "You're so wet babe…"

"For you Britt…" Santana then returned the deal and did the same to Brittany, sliding the material down over her hips and onto the floor. It was then Brittany's turn to remove Santana's lacy red bra… she fingered the fabric, and then Santana's breast before moving her hands around to her back and unhooking it and removing it.

Brittany rolled Santana back over to her usual position while she dominated. Slowly and spontaneously she slipped one finger inside Santana, and quickly pulled out again. She went in again, with two slick fingers this time, in, out, in, out. Santana's back arched and her hips bucked as Brittany stuck three fingers right into her centre.

"Mmmm Britt…" Santana groaned and couldn't hold out any longer before she reached the height of her first orgasm as Brittany felt her juices pour.

As Brittany pulled her fingers out of Santana slowly for the last time, she licked the tips, making Santana gasp even more.

"Britt… you're so… hot," she panted, her hands running up and down Brittany's body and she longed to go inside of her. Santana pulled Brittany down on the bed beside her slamming her body against the mattress and straddled her, their pussies meeting, sharing wetness. Santana didn't hold back any further, slipping two fingers right inside of Brittany, making her gasp for air, letting out small groans as Santana continued to pleasure her passionately.

"Oh my gawd…" Brittany panted, Santana now caressing her clit while she kissed her neck with just as much attention.

"You okay?" Santana asked, after a while collapsing on the bed beside Brittany, hooking one leg over her body as she turned to face her.

"Mmm…." Brittany replied simply, smiling. She leant across and let their lips meet, kissing her with all the love and passion she could find within her.

"You're so amazing," Santana told her, between the sweet lady kisses.

"You are too…"

"Damn B, I'm shattered," Santana admitted through a massive yawn.

"Wear you out that much did I?" she said with a wink.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Sorta…"

"Can we just cuddle now?"

"If you want to just cuddle now, then that's what we'll do." The two of them slid down the bed and pulled the sheet over their naked bodies, and Santana simply rested her head on Brittany's chest while they had their arms wrapped securely around each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the favourites, follows and reviews! I hope you all like this chapter of the morning after! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)

Quinn woke surprisingly early to sunlight steaming through the gap in the curtains, she woke confused, and her head was killing her. Clutching it as she slowly sat up, she gave in after a second and collapsed back onto the bed. She tried to remember what happened the night before, but her memory was extremely foggy. She reached for her phone, and had a number of messages from 'Alex'. Her head was so confused and clogged up she couldn't even remember who this person was... She tapped in her pass-code quickly, intrigued to find out what the messages said. Her eyes got wider as she read each one, and tried to jog her memory.

Heeeeeeeey sexxxyyyyyyyt ladddyyyyyyh

Quinnnnn

I thiunkj I loveeeew youuut

Heyyyyyy quinnnnv

I rockedsas yourts worldsb babygh

And so they went on, many of them not even making sense. She didn't remember exchanging numbers at any point but clearly they did at some point during the evening. As Quinn gained more consciousness she remembered parts of the night; Santana being hit on by Alex suddenly jumped to her mind, and how she'd fooled him so well... And then when he asked her to dance... She remembered a lot of dancing. And a lot of Brittany and Santana practically making out on the dance floor. Miraculously, she remembered going back to the hotel, and being on the sofa drinking wine with Alex... But it was all very hazy, and she couldn't recall how far they'd gone in the bedroom, it was difficult to tell. Oh god, had they... Gone all the way? She prayed they used protection, since she didn't have a lot of luck in that area. The only item of clothing that remained in contact with her body was her bra, and that said a lot.

She ignored the weird drunk texts from Alex, and replied to her Yale friends who had wondered what she was up to and whether she was having a good time.

As she climbed out of bed she grabbed her shorts and put them on, then pulled her hoodie out of her bag and threw it over her head. She felt more rough than she'd realised before. She padded out into the kitchen and boiled the kettle for a coffee while she searched around for some pain killers, desperately needed. She downed a couple with water before drinking her coffee. As she made her way over to the couch she peaked into Santana and Brittany's room because the door was slightly ajar, and found them both sprawled across the double bed fast asleep.

Chuckling to herself she sat and swung her legs out in front of her, resting them on the coffee table, and switched on the tv.

Eventually Quinn got bored of aimlessly flicking through the extremely limited television channels she could find, and no one was texting her back; there was nothing left to do but wake the girls, it was already getting on for 12pm anyway, it wasn't as if she was waking them ridiculously early. It was just another time and occasion where she wished she wasn't such a light sleeper, and wished she was someone who could sleep for several hours straight without letting anything disturb her, because a whole day in bed did seem quite inviting.

"Wakey wakey!" She said, bursting the door open to Santana and Brittany's room. Not a single flinch, from either of them. She shouted again, moving closer to the bed, shaking their shoulders. "Come on, come on, wake up, I'm bored. I've been up ages." She said. "Right!" She shouted again, getting hold of the duvet that was lying on top of them both. Squealing as she realised they weren't wearing any clothes, she let go of it again, backing away a few steps.

"Serves you right for barging in here." Brittany grunted, grabbing the covers and pulling them over her body.

"Sorry... I'm just really bored, and its afternoon now, you guys need to get up."

"Who says? This is our special weekend, I do believe we can do what we like," Brittany protested.

"Ah fine... Just please will you get up soon? It's boring sitting around a hotel by myself."

"Go out and explore then!" Brittany suggested.

"That's not as fun by myself either." Quinn sighed and left the room, closing the bedroom door behind her. She decided to waste some time she should probably get ready, so took her towel to the bathroom and had a long, hot shower.

In the meantime Brittany was attempting to wake Santana, because once she was woken there was no going back to sleep.

"Mmm... What... What is it?" Came a groan and a grunt from the pillow that Santana had burried her face in, she was lying on her stomach with one leg bent out.

"San, wake uppppp. Oh and Quinn just saw your naked butt." She dropped in.

"What?! Why was Q in here?"

"She wanted to wake us up and got more than she bargained for," Brittany explained with a giggle.

"Serves her right then doesn't it?" Santana said, practically repeating what Brittany had said. "I seem to remember you were amazing last night B... Thanks for doing all this for me, it means a lot."

"Hey you, going all soppy on me!"

"What? I mean it!" She protested, giving her a playful slap for taking the mickey out of her.

"Joking San. You're welcome, you deserved it all, you needed a break."

"I've only been there a week!"

"I know, I know... But now you can go back later much happier right?"

"Right." Santana agreed, half smiling, and then leaning over to kiss Brittany. "I love you Britt."

"I love you more!" She challenged, this time she kissed Santana.

"Not possible!" Replied Santana, kissing Brittany again, this time for longer, allowing Brittany to deepen the kiss.

"Wanna get up?" Brittany asked.

"Not really..." Santana admitted. "I'd really like to stay in bed all day with this hot girl lying next to me... Or on top of me..." She said, moving closer to Brittany, wrapping an arm around her waist, stroking her soft skin gently.

"We can have another weekend soon, just the two of us, and we can just stay in bed all weekend, if that's what you want." Brittany said with a wink.

"That sounds brilliant..." Santana said, already planning and imagining things in her head, about to lean in to kiss Brittany again, but Quinn burst in again, this time with her hair brushed and out the way of her face, and dressed in jeans, a pretty top and her favourite denim jacket.

"God Quinn, ever heard of knocking?!" Santana snapped, jolting away from Brittany.

"Morning Santana, I'm fine how are you?" She said full of sarcasm. "I'm off to get some breakfast things, you want anything? I'm getting bacon."

"Bit late for breakfast isn't it?" Brittany pointed out.

"Who cares? It's never too late for bacon. I'll call it brunch if it makes you more comfortable." Quinn settled.

"I'll have a bagel and some orange please Quinnie," Santana ordered, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling sweetly to show she was sorry for snapping.

"Right, ok. And B?"

"I'll have some orange too thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then, I don't suppose you'll have moved one bit by the time I return.." Quinn muttered as she left the room.

As soon as they heard the door lightly slam, Santana once again moved closer to Brittany, kissing her neck, and her lips, tasting every lick her tongue took.

"Wanna shower?" Santana asked in her best seductive tone, widening her eyes so that Brittany simply couldn't say no.

"Let's go!" They both jumped out of bed and ran across chasing each other to the bathroom, and jumped in the shower, in fits of giggles by that point.

They kissed passionately, their lips touching pressed together, parting every few seconds, with the hot water running down their bodies, it didn't take long for the whole room to steam up. They then took the bubble bath from the shelves and squirted it into each other's hands, lathering it up onto each other's bodies, covering every inch, massaging each other as they went, with a lot of kissing and wet cuddling involved at the same time.

Time seemed to fly by when they were in there and they were still standing under the hot running water when Quinn came in, they heard the door slam and she shouted out to them that she was back. By this time the whole bathroom was filled with steam, they'd been in there almost 40 minutes.

"I'm back with breakfast you two! Get out, I can see the steam coming through the bottom of the door!" She yelled through the door, knocking it.

"We'd better get out," Brittany giggled. "Look my fingers are all shrivelled!" She noticed, staring at her hands.

"Mine are too," Santana laughed. "Come on then." She turned the shower off at the wall, and pulled back the curtain, reaching for two clean towels from the side. They both roughly dried themselves and put separate towels around their heads before wrapping the towels around their bodies, and going out to see Quinn, who was busy cooking her bacon. Three glasses of orange juice sat on the table along with Santana's bagel.

"Thanks Q," Santana said, pulling out a chair and digging into her long awaited food.

"No problem."

A few minutes later Quinn joined them at the table and they sat and made small talk, though Santana and Quinn were too hungry and concentrating on downing the food to hold a proper conversation.

"So Quinn," Brittany started, as she watched the two of them eat. "How was your night?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy you brought back...?"

"You know what I don't even know what happened. And that scares me a little bit."

"Ah Q... That's a sign of a good night sweetie." Santana told her through a mouthful of food.

"I suppose," Quinn admitted uneasily.

"So what are we gonna do today? You guys don't have to get back too early do you? Can we go shopping again?"

"B, you have way too much energy. I don't know about yours but my feet are killing me." Santana said.

"Mine are covered in blisters from dancing in those shoes... They hurt so much just from walking up the road to get food!" Quinn added.

"Lazy day then?" Brittany said, slightly disappointed.

"Lazy day," Santana and Quinn agreed in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Over 2,000 views, wow! It means a lot that so many people are reading this, I hope you stick with it because I have a lot of ideas for this story providing I have an audience for it. Please review, it would make me a very happy bunny! Tell me what you think!**

Santana and Brittany went to go change in to some clothes since they were both sat wrapped in their towels still, and Quinn sat on the chair in front of the television, leaving the sofa free for Santana and Brittany to snuggle up together on. They returned from the bedroom a few minutes later in sweat pants and vest tops, with their hair hanging loosely over their shoulders, and no make up.

"Oh my god!" Quinn exclaimed suddenly. "Mean Girls is on!"

"I haven't seen that in years!"

"Me neither!"

The three of them had loved the movie when it was released a few years back and ever since they'd all invested in the DVD it had become their ultimate sleepover movie. They'd watched it so many times over it was a miracle the discs still worked.

"That is so fetch!" they all repeated in unison.

"I can't believe how long it's been since we had a sleepover and watched this. It seems like yesterday was the first time we watched it, the way all three of us became so obsessed with it." Quinn said, as the three of them sat there glued to the screen of the tv. They all had their own characters picked out too, ever since the first time they'd all watched it together. Quinn was Karen, and Regina, because she liked the fact that Regina was a bitch, but she had to have one of the other girls as well. Brittany was Cady, and Santana was Gretchen.

"I can't believe I forgot how great this film was," Santana said, as the film drew to a close and the credits were scrolling down the screen. They'd sat and said most of the lines as the film went on, and would continue to quote their favourite lines for the rest of the day.

"I know me too! When you guys have a college break, you're both coming over to mine and we're watching it again."

"Sounds like a great plan Britt." Santana agreed, Quinn nodded as well.

"Can we go back to that shop before we all have to go our separate ways again?" Quinn asked, glancing at the time on her phone and realising they didn't have much time left together.

"Sure, the shoe shop or the bag shop?"

"The bag one, that bag I saw yesterday was gorgeous, I knew I'd be kicking myself if I didn't buy it."

"Okay well I think my legs have just about recovered from those heels last night," Santana laughed.

"Let's go then? Or should we pack everything first and take it with us so we can go straight away?" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah that's probably the best idea," Santana thought. The three girls went into their bedrooms and packed all their things, collected the make up that was scattered over the nightstands and in the bathroom, and within about 15 minutes everything was ready in their bags and they were ready to go.

"Done?" Quinn asked as they both walked out of the bedrooms simultaneously.

"Yep!" she replied, Britt standing right behind her in the doorway.

"Let's go check out then."

Minutes later, once they'd queued for a while to check out of their room and return the keys, the three of them were walking down the streets of New York heading for the shops they were milling around the day before, overnight bas hooked onto their shoulders and phones in hands.

Quinn's phone rang with the song 'I Say a Little Prayer for you' because it reminded her of the happy memories, the early days of glee club when her and Santana and Brittany were only auditioning because Sue practically forced them into being her spies. And Quinn wanted her boyfriend back, well that didn't happen.

"Hello?" Quinn said into her phone, not recognising the number that flashed up on the screen, she didn't know who to expect to be on the other end of the call.

"Hi," a masculine voice that she didn't recognise spoke back to her. She raised an eyebrow as she asked, "who's calling?" and Santana and Brittany shot her confused glances as well.

"It's Alex." the voice said. Quinn was none the clearer for a few seconds, until a few flashbacks from the night before became a little less foggier in her mind, and she realised it must be the same guy.

"Oh hey, Alex."

"You're probably wondering why I'm ringing you…"

"Well yeah, I don't tend to get calls from my one night stand the morning after."

"I just wanted to apologise for the weird texts I sent you… I just found them. I'm so ashamed…"

"Okay what do you want from me?" Quinn asked in a firmer tone. "Why are you phoning me? Why don't you just delete the texts and delete my number and forget anything happened?"

"Because I like you Quinn, I want to see you again." he said. Quinn could tell by the tone of his voice that he did mean what he said, either that or he was a brilliant actor, and she hoped she wasn't having tricks played on her - it wouldn't be the first time.

A few seconds silence passed as Quinn thought about what she was supposed to say to that. Was he serious or just pulling her arm? Did she want to see him again? She couldn't even remember what he looked like really, the alcohol consumption levels had been rather on the high side.

"You still there?" Alex asked after Quinn still hadn't given him any sort of a legit reply.

"Yeah.. Um, listen, I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure what I want right now, ok? I'll text you tonight, or something."

"Ok, I hope you will. I don't want that to be the only time I see you Quinn, you're a lovely person."

"You got that from a few hours with me in which I consumed about my body weight in alcohol?"

"Hey, I wasn't exactly sober myself. But I haven't stopped thinking about you all day, and I just wanted to know how much of a shot I had with you."

"Okay I have to go now Alex… I'll talk to you later." Quinn hang up the phone and slipped her phone in her pocket, a little bit dazed by what just happened. She'd met some random bloke and by chance danced with him for a bit, then drunkly brought him back to her hotel room, and had no recollection of what went on in that bedroom. Now here they were, the following afternoon, suffering from a serious hang over, and he was calling her, telling her she was a lovely person and that he wanted to see her again. What could come from that? Only the future could tell.

"Oooooh what happened there then?" Santana asked, nudging her elbow into Quinn's side to get the gossip out of her.

"That was my hook up… he thinks I'm a lovely person and wants to see me again, he supposedly hasn't stopped thinking about me all day, and just called to see if he had a shot." Quinn explained, it did seem a little over dramatic considering it started as a one night stand.

"Well if this guy's serious then he's a keeper, Q." Santana and Brittany giggled.

"Who calls someone back after a one night stand?!" Quinn said still confused by the call.

"He's into you Q. Who knows what you could get out of this? Are you gonna actually ring him back later?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Yeah I think you should. He's clearly developed a lot of feelings for you somewhere along the line. Besides, he was cute. I remember, he hit on me first remember?" Santana laughed.

"Oh that's right, I'm the lesbian's best mate," Quinn realised, laughing.

"You have to let me know what goes on there," Santana said, excited by the potential lot of gossip that could come from Quinn's crush.

"I will, I'll text you after I call him later," Quinn promised.

They went into a few different shops that they didn't have enough money to afford anything from, and wasted a bit more time trying on ridiculously high shoes that none of them could even stand up in, and generally having a right laugh. The last shop they went in was the bag shop Quinn wanted, and they simply popped in and out, Quinn returning with her blue holdall bag that was embroidered with floral and butterfly patterns, sequins and beads.

After that Santana walked down to the station with Quinn and Brittany even though she needed to go in the opposite direction to get back to college. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with them before they went, and have a proper goodbye before they got on the train back.

"Britt, I'm gonna miss you so, so much, you've no idea," Santana said, putting her bag on the floor and wrapping her arms around her, squeezing her as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go.

"I'm gonna miss you too San," Brittany admitted, squeezing Santana back.

"Skype later yeah?" Santana asked, trying not to tear up again.

"Santana! When did you get so soppy?" Quinn laughed.

"Since I came to this stupid place alone… I'm gonna miss you too Q. I'm glad you came," she said, hugging Quinn nearly as tightly as she had Brittany.

"I'll miss you too sweetie."

"Thank you both so much for coming," Santana said as their train pulled up on the platform. "Text me when you get back, both of you."

"Bye San, I love you…"

"Bye!"

Santana stood and watched as the two girls got on the train with their bags, waving before the doors closed. She watched the train pull away from the station, and move off into the distance. The weekend had gone far too quickly for her liking, but it had been amazing to see them both, it had definitely cheered her up a lot, and she was ready for her next week of college. Brittany and Quinn both seemed so happy, Santana was determined to cheer herself up and make the most of college, even if she wasn't completely in love with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very sorry for the delay on this chapter, someone should have whipped me into shape and nagged me to update!;) hope you like it anyways :) also sorry it's a little on the short side, I didn't have much time to write but I wanted a chapter uploaded nevertheless! Please review :)**

The weekend away definitely helped the three of them, they went back to school and college feeling much happier than they had been before. Brittany still spent most of her lessons daydreaming about Santana and planning how to surprise her next, with a bit of a smaller budget, she knew her mom wouldn't keep giving her money like that, it was definitely a one off occurrence. Trying not to get herself too excited about seeing Santana again, because she knew it would be a while, maybe even a couple of months before they met up again, Brittany resorted to doodling across her Spanish book. Santana taught her lots of Spanish anyway it wasn't the end of the world if she wasn't paying attention, Santana was fluent because of her Spanish roots and Brittany relied on that a lot. The rest, she did herself though. She'd definitely upped her effort grades enormously already, and she was determined to pass all of her exams at the end of the year and make Santana, the one person who'd never lost faith in her, be proud. It was a challenge but that never stopped Brittany doing something she wanted.

Meanwhile Quinn went back to how she was, loving every moment she spent at Yale. The difference was, she now worried about her two best friends, if they were enjoying themselves or miserable like they were before. It was quite unsettling to think about how much the three of them had grown apart in a week, because none of them were in the same place, but she knew deep down that it would never get in the way of their special friendship long term.

Santana had changed the most after their weekend together, she'd now completely decided to change her frame of mind and make the most of every moment she had, and for as long as she could she'd keep up that positive attitude. It wasn't like her to be so cheerful and putting a positive spin on things when her times at McKinley were mostly spent bitching behind people's backs and being unpleasant. She blamed the crazy hormones. But her new Positive Mental Attitude - PMA - was going to be the only thing getting her through the lonely first few weeks at college without her wanting to commit suicide.

Brittany was the most pleased about the clock striking 3pm, her school day was nearly over and it was time for the best part of her day, Glee Club. She still managed to be the last person in there -punctuality was something Mr Schue was not happy about and given her many warnings over - even though she practically ran from her Spanish class to the choir room. She took a seat next to Blaine, he'd been saving it for her, with his arm wrapped around the back of the chair the way he always sat.

"Hey Britt," he greeted her with a smile and they chatted about their weekends while they waited for Mr Schue to arrive. It was clear to Brittany that Blaine was missing Kurt just as much as her and Santana were missing each other, but they hasn't got a chance to meet up yet. Kurt was busy in New York, Blaine didn't know where exactly he was or what he was up to and that made him sad, but they skyped almost every evening, briefly. He filled Brittany in on how they'd sat and watched a movie over Skype but it just made them sadder.

When Brittany was telling Blaine about how she'd been to see Santana and Quinn he was happy that they'd had a little reunion already, but thought it ridiculous they'd had one so soon into the term, he was especially surprised at the fact Mrs Pierce had given Brittany the money to fund the weekend, but he let it go because Brittany seemed generally a lot happier than she'd been before.

"Right guys!" Mr Schue projected loudly across the room as he strolled in with sheet music in his hands ready to hand out. "Since Sam's rendition of the Justin Bieber experience went so well a while back... I thought we'd try it as a group this time. Who's with me?" He pitched the idea with excitement in attempt to get the kids enthusiasm where he was while handing them each a lyric sheet to As Long As You Love Me. Nobody looked at all impressed, and Sam raised his hand to object, but found himself being completely ignored.

The music started and the group reluctantly performed the song, but the energy was lacking. It wasn't what they wanted to do at all and Mr Schue failed to notice that again, as usual.

"What was that guys? Where was the effort?" He demanded as they finished.

"That's us trying to tell you we don't want to do Bieber. He's lame." Brittany piped up, a rare occurrence unless it was over choreography.

"Is this true?" Mr Schue looked disappointed as he scanned the expressions on the others faces, and realised he was completely stumped and out of ideas yet again.

"The Bieber experience was great when I did it before because it was new and exciting, but it passed." Sam agreed.

"Aren't we supposed to be preparing for Sectionals?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yes we are..." Mr Schue answered, trying desperately to hide the fact he was disappointed, but failed and let out a heavy sigh. "Okay your assignment for this week..." He said, pausing while he thought carefully about what he was going to propose. "Is to come up with a song that you think is appropriate for sectionals. But... It has to be something that no one else in the room will have heard of. Go and explore new artists, see what you discover, you could even write your own songs if you want. Be creative and explore."

This got them all chatting for a few minutes, and Brittany knew she was on to something. She'd write a song with Santana, which would cheer them both up, and then it will be so good that it'll get picked for the sectionals song and Brittany will get the lead and it will really show case her true talent that was often hidden. Often by swaying in the background with a few seconds long dance solo. This was her chance to shine, it was her year.

As soon as Mr Schue dismissed them Brittany practically ran from the room after slinging her bag over her shoulder and ran out of the school. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible and start researching for inspiration for her song. As soon as her mom let her in the house within seconds she was in her bedroom with her laptop. Research was also a brilliant distraction while she waited for Santana to be free to Skype, which was around 7/8pm most nights, and she couldn't wait to tell Santana everything that was happening in her head.

The time soon flew by and Brittany found some fantastic budding new artists all over YouTube, she made herself a fan of plenty of new people she'd discovered, favouriting the best ones so she could forward them to Santana later. She also had an open notebook, scribbling down her favourite lyrics in brightly coloured pens, even if she didn't know what all the words meant.

She was so engrossed she nearly missed Santana calling her, and answered right before Santana was about to give in. "Hey Britt! How was your day?"

"Brilliant thanks, and yours?" Brittany looked up from her notebook for a few seconds to give Santana a heartwarming smile, but then went back to doodling, there was so much speeding through her mind.

Santana spent the next five minutes complaining about something or other that Brittany was only half listening to, she'd just occasionally mod or give a sympathetic look.

"Britt? Are you listening to me?"

"Of course baby." Came the automatic reply.

"You're not are you?" Santana said sounding a little hurt.

"I am... Sorta. Sorry, I'm just really excited there's so much going on in my head right now it's hard to concentrate."

"Are you play B?"

"Yeah I'm fantastic! I'm just really hyped up about this glee assignment," Brittany explained. She then spent the next half an hour explaining to Santana about all the ideas and plans she'd made, including showing the pages she'd mainly drawn on with a few lyrics scattered around. Santana had never seen her so enthusiastic about glee before.

"That all sounds amazing Britt. And the thing about us writing a song and you singing it to me in the audience while I mime it? That's really really cute." Santana admitted.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, of course. You're gonna win this thing!"

"Okay, we'll I'm gonna go see what else I can think of," Brittany said excitedly. Night San, I love you lots and lots and lots," she said looking directly into the webcam.

"I love you more. Goodnight Britt," Santana replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**I really need to get into the habit of updating this more regularly! I hope it's not getting boring, I do have quite a few ideas I just need to think through a bit more how I'm going to get them in. please review, I'd love to hear what you think!**

The next couple of days Santana was too busy to Skype Brittany, while Brittany kept herself busy by researching for her glee assignment. Santana was having a much better week than the previous one, Brittany and Quinn's pep talks over the weekend had really paid off and she had so much more positive energy.

~Santana, I'm serious you can't carry on like this. Whatever happened to snix eh? Snix wouldn't behave like this, she'd get her nose stuck in everyone else's business and strut down hallways dishing out more than her fair share of bitchiness. In a weird way, you used to have such a positive energy along with all that bitchiness, where'd it go? Where is it? You need to go back to that place. Just because you don't have Brittany with you all the time, doesn't mean you can't act like she is. Imagine she's there, talk to new people, tell people about the things you're most passionate about and you'll find that you fit right in and find so many people to hang round with and talk to. Be outgoing.~ she thought back to Quinn's mini lecture on how she should be applying herself and every time some of that speech popped into her mind she seemed to straighten up a bit more, take a deep breath and smile at people she was passing, maybe even give a little wave to the people she recognised from her classes.

She made her first friend on the cheerleading squad - one of the best around. They were partnered up by their coach who was even worse than Sue, and Santana hardly thought that possible. Sue had a positive, nice mood swing round about once a month, it seemed likely that this woman did not.

The girl was called Liliana, she hated her name so most people called her Lili, or Lilia. She was a couple of inches shorter than Santana, a vibrant red head with a pale complexion. She was bitchy when she wanted to be, and made it clear to Santana that she was not to be messed with from day one. It was strange for Santana to be told this and not the other way around, and it made her realise how much she'd changed since her sophomore year, when she'd go round shooting nasty comments to anyone she could, in particular Rachel Berry.

"Hi. Liliana." She held out her hand for Santana to supposedly shake, which she did rather tentatively. "Your name?"

"Santana." She said with a smile. The girl she was standing opposite was attractive, with a smile that spread across her whole face, the innocent look she had diverted anyone from thinking the slightest negative thing about her. The two clicked pretty much right away, and stood next to one another exchanging witty comments about everyone around them. Liliana reminded Santana of a similar version of her old self, it was weird to come across that.

Santana went back to her room satisfied with herself that she'd made a new friend, or what she classified as a new friendship anyway. Since they were partners Santana guessed she'd be seeing quite a bit more of Liliana and she hoped that they'd be able to be good friends, because she was desperate to have someone. Anyone that was even the slightest bit willing to talk to her. It wasn't like her high school self, almost as if she'd had a bit of a personality switch or something, she just wasn't used to feeling that lonely. She didn't like it one bit.

Before going for a shower, Santana got out her phone from the desk drawer she'd left it in, and text Brittany._ I think I've finally made a new friend, the girl I've been put with in cheerleading, she seems nice anyways. I miss you xxxxxxxxxxxxx_ She typed quickly. She never thought she'd miss Brittany so much either. When they spent their last few weeks of high school together she just wished someone had told her how hard it was going to be, and instantly she'd have appreciated it so much more. Or maybe over the summer break she'd just turned into this huge big softie full of emotion that surged through her body.

Without waiting for Brittany's response and ignoring the other text message she had waiting for her, Santana headed for a shower, stripping by her bed and wrapping a towel around her while she went to the shower room which happened to be just opposite her room. She was one of the few students who didn't have a room mate yet, but that could change at any time, and she expected it would. There were five rooms for every shower room in each section, and the maximum to a room was three.

In a way, Santana wanted a room mate. One she could make friends with and like you see in movies, have that cute, best friends room mates friendship with someone. Someone that would just be there she could talk about her day with and they'd know what she was talking about because they'd had a similar kind of day. That's all she wanted. Someone that made her feel less alone from time to time.

But she was also wary that some, bitchy, slutty cow could walk in at any point and introduce themselves (or not) as her new room mate. In that situation, being alone might well be a much better option in her opinion.

As she let the hot, steamy water run over her skin, and tipped her head back to run her fingers through her wet hair, Santana thought deeply about Brittany. Opening her shower gel and squeezing a generous amount onto her sponge, she longed for Brittany to be in there with her. The soap suds drowned her body and she wished nothing more than for Brittany to be there massaging it into her skin, and her to be able to the same back. For Brittany to be able to run her fingers through her hair, to massage her head with shampoo for her to relieve the stress… it wasn't good enough in her imagination. At the back of her mind, there was a niggling thought that she simply must get over this whole fear of being in a new place by herself, because there was no way that she was ever going to survive a whole two years there if she didn't. Maybe she should see a therapist or something. No that's stupid, she's just a little anxious because she's never done anything like it before. It's normal to be a little timid about new big things, she thought.

As she pulled her towel around her body, tucking it tightly and securely in at the side, and wringing out her hair before she left the shower room, Santana contently strolled out back to her room. She passed no one on the way there, but as she pushed open the door there was a girl with a familiar face sitting on the bed on the opposite side of the room. It was a little off-putting. How long had she been gone?

"Hi…" the familiar voice said with a friendly smile.

"Lili?" Santana asked curiously.

"Sorry for barging in, I got a key from reception."

"Why?"

"Is it ok if I stay here for a bit? Maybe a couple of days?" her voice quavered a little, but she didn't look as if she was going to give any kind of an explanation.

"Sure." Confused, Santana got back to getting ready, she pulled out her pyjamas from under her pillow, frilly shorts and a strappy matching top. She checked that Lili wasn't looking her way which she wasn't, before revealing her naked body for merely a few seconds.

"Are you okay? Are you gonna tell me why you're here?" Santana asked, sitting cross legged on the edge of her bed to face her.

"I'd really rather not talk right now, I just thought you seemed like the nicest person I've met here so far, not that that's very many, I hope you don't mind, I just need someone that understands. I'll talk in the morning, that's if you want to listen."

"Hey. I'll always be here if you want me to listen. Goodnight Lil."

Santana climbed into bed, with her phone in one hand, texting Brittany about her new unexpected visitor. Brittany didn't know what to think, did she have competition upon herself? Should she be worried? No, Santana wouldn't cheat. No way. She was over-reacting. They've not long met. Calm down, she told herself as she tried to get as much out of Santana as she possibly could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the 10th chapter! I hope you like it, please continue to leave reviews and tell me what you want more of! Or tweet me laurenhollie_ :- )**

Santana lay texting Brittany song lyrics long after Brittany had told her she was going to sleep, every time she attempted to close her eyes she ended up less sleepy. She put in her earphones hoping the music would soothe her busy brain, but it just made her fantasize about being back home with Brittany, hence texting her lyrics. She must have sent over fifty messages and eventually fell asleep with her phone on her chest and music playing quietly in her ears, at what must have been at least 1.30am, late for a school night, when she normally forced herself to sleep at 11pm otherwise she'd be a complete bitch all day (more than usual) because she had to get up at 6am. She'd go to the gym for half an hour to get her day set off on the right foot in the right mood, and then classes started between half 7 and 8.

Santana woke to her alarm playing into her ears, amazingly the earphones had stayed in her ears all night, and her phone still had a little bit of the battery remaining. She knew Brittany wouldn't reply to her messages until at least half 8, when she was on the way to school. She plugged her phone in and pulled on some shorts, a sports bra and a loose fitting crop top, laced up her trainers and pulled her hair into a messy bun, not bothering with any make up.

She then made her way down to the gym on the first floor, it wasn't busy, just the regular people that were always there when she was. There was the hot guy in the corner, building a lot of muscle. Then there was a couple of cute girls that were always so full of giggles it was unbelievable for that time of day, and they always went together. Today there was another girl on the treadmill with no one, and didn't look like the type of person that had much to talk about or anyone to talk to. A quick scan of the room and Santana ignored everyone else in the room, other than a quick sideways glance at the guy at the other side of the room, he was cute and there was no denying it.

After her workout Santana went back up to her room to shower, she noticed that Liliana was still fast asleep with the duvet pulled over her head. 10 minutes later she returned wrapped in a towel, with one around her head too. She pulled on her clothes quickly hoping that Liliana wouldn't wake up to see her in the nude. She didn't have a problem with her body, she knew she was hot as hell, but completely stark naked was another level, and only Brittany got to see that.

She was in luck though, she was just deciding what top to wear, standing there in her jeans and bra, when Liliana woke up, she could see out the corner of her eye that she was staring her way, and she didn't particularly have a problem with that. She didn't want to say anything though or make it obvious that she knew that she was being stared at, so she just carried on getting ready, pulling a tight fitting plain long sleeved top over her head. She didn't bother blow drying her hair, combed through it and pulled it back into a bun high on her head. She put on a little bit of mascara and powdered her face, and tidied away the products she'd used.

Her dressing table was very organised, she did have a slight OCD issue, and everything had to be spotless and lined up neatly, she hated mess.

"Morning sleepy head," she said to Liliana who was now obviously sat up on her bed watching Santana get herself ready. "You up for talking yet? I wanna know why a girl I've met a few times suddenly decided it was ok to let herself into my room."

"Yeah I s'pose I should explain that shouldn't I," Liliana said, reaching for her phone and Santana assumed she was answering a text message, the way she stopped for a few seconds as she appeared to read the screen, typed something and then set her phone down beside her. "Well I had a bit of a fall out with my boyfriend, and since my normal roommate is away at the moment he was staying in there with me, and we had this huge fight and it was horrible and he practically kicked me out of my own room and I didn't know anyone else and you were the only one I had even a remote chance of staying with…" she explained with a lump in her throat, trying to hold back tears. Clearly whatever had happened had been a lot worse than she wanted to explain and she obviously didn't want to go into details, Santana could hardly blame her really. She was shocked at the 'I didn't know anyone else' part though, that's what baffled her before. Liliana seemed to know plenty of people when they'd been at cheer practise, even if did also seem like a manipulative bitch.

"Ah it's okay honey," Santana replied, going to sit beside the distraught girl, and put an arm around her, offering a comforting squeeze of encouragement. "It'll be okay. I know you don't want to tell me everything, but that's okay. I'll be here if you need someone to tell, and you can stay here as long as you want, I don't mind, I get a bit lonely in here by myself sometimes." she admitted, not making a big deal about it. She actually really wished Liliana would stay as long as possible, she didn't really mind who it was, she just needed to make some friends, being lonely and longing for Brittany to constantly be at her side wasn't at all satisfying.

"Thanks, Santana. I appreciate it a lot, not many people are nice to me."

"Well since I'm a bitch too, I'll be super nice to you. Whenever you're ready to tell me the whole story about what happened I'll be here ready and waiting, I do like a bit of a drama." she giggled.

Santana left Liliana to get herself ready over her side of the room while she made sure she had all her books ready, and then just sat on the bed waiting for her, she thought they may as well walk to class together, they were just across the hall from each other for first period English lit class. While she waited, Santana sat on her bed with her legs tucked underneath her, texting Brittany, not mentioning anything more about Liliana. She'd got her lyrics spamming the night before and replied with a lot of lovey dovey emoticons, which Santana had replied to in the same way. Then Brittany had sent her a picture she'd taken in the mirror of the cute outfit she was wearing. She'd got leg warmers on her arms again like she'd started as a trend a couple of years before, which Santana thought was super cute.

"Ready to go Lil?" Santana said saying goodbye to Brittany and putting her phone in her pocket, glancing at the time - if they didn't leave soon they were going to be late.

"Yeah sure, hang on," she picked up her bag and put a couple more books into it before nodding towards the door. Liliana was quite different to Santana in the way she dressed, and she'd spent ages straightening her hair and piling on a considerable amount of make up that wasn't entirely necessary.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I'm not very good at updating this regularly, and I seem to be apologising at the beginning of every chapter… I start new fics and forget where I'm taking them, and end up starting new ones! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, please review and share your thoughts with me!**

Liliana came and sat next to Santana last period for English Lit, second row from the front. She'd noticed before that she sat by herself on the two seater desk, but didn't want to be the one that went to keep her company, she had a reputation to live up to. It was that reputation that Santana missed, for the majority of her high school life, she'd been up there at the top of the social pyramid, and it was a good feeling that was now missing from her life. She almost kind of hoped that hanging around with Liliana would help her get back up there. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't. Either way, she only had to survive two years in that place before she could move on.

But move on to what exactly? She hadn't even thought about where she was going to go, she'd been practically forced into going to college in the first place because she couldn't make up her mind what she wanted to do with her life. She was studying dance, drama, film studies and English at college, just because they were the subjects that seemed the most bearable, and she'd almost enjoyed them in McKinley. Well, dance and drama she loved. Correction, she loved dancing with Britt, because Britt was an amazing dancer.

All she knew was that she wanted to be famous. Fame. No matter how many times people told her that it wasn't all what it was made out to be, she still wanted it. In fact, the more people that told her it was a ridiculous dream, the more she wanted to prove them wrong. Brittany was the only one that supported her, the only one that understood what she wanted – she wish there was more people around her that could see where she was coming from. Maybe Lilliana would if they became friends.

"Is cheer practice on tonight?" Lilli asked as her and Santana got up to leave, packing away their books the second they heard the bell sound.

"Um I don't think so, I saw a note on the board outside the sports hall it was cancelled today. I don't know why."

"Ah, okay. Do you have any plans for tonight then?"

Santana thought. Didn't everyone at uni and college normally go out to parties every night of the week and have the best couple of years of their life? Consuming way too much alcohol, hooking up with randoms, dancing on tables, that kind of thing? Would it be totally lame to admit that she actually had a pretty boring life? She'd done the whole party and booze thing in high school, house parties at Puckerman's, or influenced by Puckerman were the best. He was one of her best mates, taught her the 'valuable' lessons in life. Or so she thought at the time. They did have some brilliant nights together though, even including the short period of time they declared they were dating and having sex, because Santana was still trying to convince herself she was just going through a stage of bi-curiosity.

"Nope, you?"

"Nothing actually… I haven't been to a party in like, a week."

"Neither…" Santana said, half on a different planet.

"Looks like we've got a quiet evening ahead of us then." Lilli stated, half smiling at Santana.

As soon as they got back up to their room, Santana collapsed on her bed, immediately picking up her phone to text Brittany. She told her about her day, even though she knew Brittany wouldn't pick it up for another half hour or so. To her surprise, only about a minute later a reply came through. _That's strange, _she thought. _Brittany should have gym right now. _Before reading her reply she typed another message, _how come you replied now? You're in gym?_ And then proceeded to read the first message that came through, which also answered her question.

_Sounds like you've had an alright day then, you seem happier anyways. Yes, I can tell by the way you type. Can I meet this Lilli girl then? I want to see what my competition is. + I pulled a muscle in dance this morning, so I'm sitting out of gym __ 3_

_Aw Britt __ I'm glad you finally realised that you have to rest when you get injured, so you don't make it worse. Do you need me to come and give you a massage with your favourite mango lotion?;)or just kiss it better?xxxxx_

_I'd love for you to come and kiss it better 3 and the massage of course.;) and what about Lilli?_

_What about her?_

_Can I meet her? On FaceTime or Skype? What're you up to?_

_Oh, sure. I guess. I'll ask her __ not much, cheer practice cancelled __ me and Lilli just sitting on our beds xxxx_

_No plans? Aren't you supposed to be busy going to parties and stuff? _

_That's what I thought too. It's weird not being popular, there's no parties to go to. _

_Aw __ I gotta go, I'll Skype you when I get in?_

_Sure baby3 _

Santana tossed her phone onto the bed beside her and sighed, resting her eyes. She didn't realise that Lilliana was watching her from the other side of the room.

"Who were you texting?" she asked, reminding Santana that she wasn't alone in the room by herself like she was used to most of the time.

"My girlfriend." She answered simply. There was no more hiding her sexuality, she didn't want to keep it from anyone knew that she met, that was how things got complicated, when she hid things, and then they got found out. She now just had to hope that her new friend wasn't some kind of homophobe.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name's Brittany. You don't have a problem… with the fact I'm a lesbian do you?" she asked slightly nervously.

"Oh um, no not at all!" she answered, blushing and looking down at her phone. "No," she said again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's fine, honestly. I don't have a problem with anyone's sexuality… so how long have you been with Brittany?"

"Um, it's kind of complicated… we were 'seeing each other' quite a while before we admitted to ourselves we were in a real relationship. But we're very happy with each other now, we're soul mates. We've been inseparable for years." Santana informed her, truly from the bottom of her heart. She'd never loved anybody like she loved Brittany.

"Aw, sounds like a sweet love story," Lilli smiled.

"Actually, I told Britt about you, she wants to meet you on Skype later, would that be ok if I introduced the two of you?"

"Yeah sure, I guess, I'd like to meet your girlfriend, she sounds sweet." Lilli agreed. They smiled at each other, and there was a few seconds silence before Lilli spoke again. "Santana, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. We're friends now right?"

Lilli gulped before opening her mouth to speak, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm a lesbian too." She said it so quickly, in a voice that was barely audible. It was obvious to Santana that she wasn't comfortable with herself, and she suspected that Santana was one of the few people that knew the truth.

"Really? So you and your boyfriend...?" Santana tried to look sympathetic, but she really wanted to know what went on between the two of them and what her story was.

"We broke up because he found out I wasn't straight. He was kind of my beard, y'know." Lilli had a certain kind of sadness in her tone, she fiddled with her phone between her hands, passing it from hand to hand, not making direct eye contact with Santana at all, as a small tear escaped her eyes which were filling with tears, on the verge of escaping down her face, rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey… it had to happen at some point right? Did you tell him, what happened?" Santana asked, not sure whether she should offer her limited comforting techniques, or just carry on talking. "Sorry if I seem rude… I'm just curious… and not entirely comfortable with awkward situations…" she admitted. "Want a hug?" she asked instead, getting up off her own bed to sit next to the distraught red head, and welcoming her to a tight embrace, which she accepted gratefully.

Brittany always loved Santana's hugs when she was upset, they calmed her down like a baby with a lullaby.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she loosened her arms around her new friend, using her thumb to wipe the fresh tears that were about to leak out of her eyes, full of hurt and pain, and damage that was hard to undo, fear that she was ashamed to admit to. A feeling Santana knew all too well.

"I guess I will be. I just don't know what to do now, everyone's going to hate me, my boyfriend is probably going to out me to everyone and then I'll be demoted to the bottom of the pyramid, and the rest of my life will go downhill, because no one will employ me. Oh and my family will probably disown me."

"Sweetie," Santana began, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it slightly. "Your family won't dis own you forever. They might not be 100% comfortable with the idea at first, but it'll grow on them. They're family, they're there to love you unconditionally. They'll come around. Also, the bottom of the pyramid isn't all that bad… I've been there. I can't promise you no one will hate you and everything's going to happy and everyone's going to accept who you are, but those who don't, don't matter. I've learnt that. Popularity might mean everything to you now, but you'll soon realise it's not the most important thing in your life. It may well have been in high school, but things change, people change. You have to realise that. You'll be okay. I'm here if you want to talk about anything, or ask me anything."

"Thanks, Santana…"

Their sentimental heart to heart conversation was interrupted by Santana's phone going off, and she knew instantly it would be Brittany. She'd have just got home, and wondering why she wasn't waiting for her logged in on Skype.

"That'll be Britt, can I get that real quick?"

"Sure." Lilli wiped her eyes and checked the not so good state of her make up in the mirror while Santana went to answer the phone.

"Hey Britt," she answered automatically, smiling as she heard her bubbly response on the other end.

"How come you're not on Skype?" Santana had guessed correctly.

"Sorry B, I got caught up with Lilli, we were just talking, I'll Skype you soon though, I promise, I just need a few minutes ok?"

"Okay…" Brittany sounded a little disappointed and Santana could tell straight away from her voice.

"I love you."

"Love you more."

"Not possible."

She hung up the phone and turned on her laptop to set up while she went back to talk to Lilli. "You're okay now right? I'm here for you whenever you want."

"Thank you, it means a lot. I hope we can be good friends. I don't want to keep you distracted anymore, go Skype Brittany. I'll just put my earphones on here so you don't feel like I'm intruding your privacy."

"It's fine, honestly." Santana said, standing up and going back to the laptop, where Skype had just automatically popped up. Brittany was already online, ready and waiting, and Brittany had obviously clicked the call button as soon as she'd seen Santana come online, Santana automatically clicking accept.

"Hey!"

"Hiya! Sorry I took so long, Lilli had to tell me stuff. Do you still want to meet her?" Brittany nodded enthusiastically, and Santana called Lilli over, shouting to get her attention through her earphones. She happily came over to crouch next to Santana, waving at the enlarged image of Brittany on the screen.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany isn't it?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Lilli? Santana's told me a lot about you, I hope you're gonna keep her company."

"I am indeed, maybe for a little longer than I first anticipated," she said, giving Santana a sideways glance.

"Ah, well I'm sure you guys will have a lot of fun together."

"I hope so. Ok I don't want to intrude you two too much so I'll leave you to it again," Lilli said, waving to Brittany and going back to put her earphones in.

"She seems nice enough to me." Brittany admitted. She was slightly worried that Lilli was going to become a bit too friendly with Santana, but she didn't say anything then, it didn't seem like the right time to mention it. The two girls chatted for ages, and sang together, and Brittany sang some songs dedicated to Santana that she'd done in Glee Club. Their call lasted a couple of hours before Brittany announced that she had a couple of assignments to complete before she went to bed, she was still sticking to her plan to try her complete and utter best to get amazing grades and impress everyone, prove them all wrong. She wasn't stupid.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not as long as yesterday's update I'm afraid! What would you like more of in future chapters? How about a chapter focused on Quinn, yay or nay? Do you prefer Brittany or Santana's point of view? Tell me! Review! Or tweet me laurenhollie_ you could even drop a comment on my tumblr (sk8ting-gleek). Thank you for reading! :) **

After their lengthy and delayed Skype chat, Santana logged off ten times happier and content than she'd been before. She flopped back on her bed, glancing over at Lilli, who was lying on her back, iPod resting on her stomach and arms folded across her chest. She could just about see that her cheeks were still slightly tear stained, possibly freshly created tear stains. But her eyes were closed, fluttering every so often. Santana opted not to say anything; she'd given out enough advice for one evening, considering she considered herself pretty awful at giving it. It just wasn't her forte. The only person she'd ever successfully been able to comfort before was Britt, and Britt was one of the few that could comfort her, because she didn't like to show too much emotion reflecting on how she felt about personal things to anyone else.

Instead she picked up her phone and spent another hour texting Brittany, as if they hadn't spent enough time chatting already.

_Britt, I'm bored. Nobody told me college was boring._

_Aw San, we've just been talking for like two hours, how can you be bored already?xxxx_

_Easily. Apparently. _

_Okay, do you want to play a game?_

_Like what?_

_Um, 20 questions… you first. _

_Ok… I can't think of anything now… you go. _

_If you could go anywhere in the world right now where would you go?_

_Anywhere you are… _

_Aw. Me too. Your turn :P _

_If you could spend eternity with one song stuck in your head, what would it be?_

_A soppy love song sang by only you, so I could listen to your voice forever. _

_Well aren't we a pair of saps tonight?_

_Yup. I miss you. _

_I miss you more. 3 _

_Send me a picture of you Britt, please? I want to see what you're wearing:P _

Brittany was sat with books surrounding her, curled up in the comfort of the corner of her bed, with several cushions propped up behind her. She smoothed out her hair and made sure her make up wasn't smudged before putting on the camera and snapping a shot of herself. She looked adorable dressed in plain black leggings, one of Santana's hoodies that she'd left behind, and big fluffy socks. Her hair was pulled back simply into a ponytail, and it draped down her left shoulder. Without even checking if the picture was ok, she immediately sent it through to Santana, who was ready and waiting to save another image of her beautiful girlfriend to her phone and proceed to make it her background.

_You look gorgeous, as always xxxxxxxxxxxx and is that my hoodie?;) _

_Aw thanks San:3 yeah it is, I wear it whenever I miss you because it smells just like you. Now you send a picture. _She also often slept with the jumper folded up into a ball, and she cuddled it tight to her chest because the sent and the presence of it made her feel like Santana was actually there. Except it didn't move around so much in it's sleep like she did.

Santana took more time over her presence for her picture to send to Brittany. She even put on another coat of mascara, and re did her hair, even though it was Just in a messy bun on top of her head, with her shorter layers sticking out slightly. She lay down resting her head on the pillow beneath her and took the picture holding her phone an arm's length above her face, making a cute pout. She also made it clear she was sat cuddling her Brittany doll. Yes she had one. It was like a comforter she had when she was little, she couldn't sleep without it. It at least had to be somewhere in the bed. Just as she clicked the button to take the picture, her phone made a loud buzz and vibrated in her hand, giving her the fright of her life and causing her to drop the phone directly on her face which then resulted in a little giggle from the bed opposite.

Santana laughed at herself and then glanced over to Lilli and they laughed for a couple of seconds together, and then she got back to sending the picture to Brittany, and telling her about dropping the phone after she took it.

The text message that gave her a scare before was from Quinn, checking up on her.

_Hey sexy lady (: hope you're ok!3 _

_Hey Quinnie! Your text scared me, I dropped my phone on my face in the process of taking a picture for Britt… thanks!;) but yeah, I'm doing good! How are you?_

_Hahahahaha! Good! Yeah I'm really good thanks. Guess who I went out with last night… Alex;)_

_Ooh get you, how did it go? Did he take you on a romantic outing or what?;)_

_*New Message from Britt* You look gorgeous San.3 and hahahahaha, only you would do that :P _

_I know, I'm so clumsy…_

_*New message from Quinn* We went to see Perks of being a Wallflower… it was good. _

_And…..?_

_He kissed me. Twice. Once when he picked me up, and at the end of the movie. _

_And….?_

_He's a brilliant kisser. _

_And….?_

_I'm seeing him again on Saturday;D _

_You like him then?;)_

_Yes (: _

_Yay, I'm happy for you Q :) _

She then text Brittany: _Quinn went on a date with Alex guy, she's seeing him again at the weekend;) seems like something could come of this ;) _

_Ah that's sweet, I'm happy for her. She seemed kind of lonely, before she y'know, hooked up. _

It was almost midnight when Santana finally put down her phone after texting Brittany and Quinn in between each other, and having the odd conversation with Lilli who eventually fell asleep fully clothed at around 11. Santana told Brittany all about how Lilli had told her about being a lesbian, and had to convince Brittany that she wasn't going to try and make a move on her, and if she did nothing would come of it because Santana would make her go back to keeping her distance. But Brittany had always had this fear that Santana was going to be taken away from her or Santana was going to find someone more attractive than her and escape to a strange land or something.


	13. Chapter 13

**This has been getting an amazing amount of views lately, I'm amazed… anyway here's the next chapter, please review :)**

When Santana woke the next morning she found Lilli had already got up and disappeared somewhere, her bed was empty, the duvet half hanging off and dumped on the floor, her pyjamas and dirty laundry of what she'd been wearing the day before were dumped at the foot of the bed. Much the opposite of Santana's side of the room, which was completely perfectly organised. It crossed Santana's mind where Lilli had gone, she didn't seem the type to get up early for a morning workout. For a split second she panicked and thought she might have over slept and Lilli was already in a class like she should be, but the time on her phone read 6:30. She breathed a sigh of relief. She got up, put her gym clothes on and made her way down to the fitness suite, her earphones already blasting her workout playlist from her phone.

To her surprise, sure enough Lilliana was in the gym, maybe letting out some stress or something? She was running in her own little world with her earphones in, so Santana didn't make an effort to acknowledge her. She sat on the bike texting Quinn, who was also an early riser during the week. She was getting all the juicy details about her date and how she felt about Alex; it had been a long time since Quinn had been this excited about a guy. The last proper relationship she had was a while after she had Beth with Puck, and he was all protective of her. That was when the pair of them went a little crazy and thought about stealing Beth back somehow, but then eventually they both came to their senses. No one really knew what either of them were thinking with the whole thing. Anyway, after that Quinn had gone off guys and just wanted to focus on herself for a bit and getting good grades to graduate with, which was how she got into Yale.

After a quick, half hour workout Santana made her way back up to her room and headed for the shower, briefly noticing Lilli was sitting on her bed. Lilli was quiet all day, much as if she was making up for blurting out so much the day before. Santana didn't say anything to her either though, she didn't want to delve into an awkward conversation.

In her dance class that day Santana plucked up the courage to go join the smallish group of girls that were there warming up in the corner when she walked in. Why was it so scary to meet new people? She never had a problem with it before in her whole life; it was ridiculous that she did now. They were just people! She walked over to them trying to look confident, and happy that she did look it, and introduced herself. They all seemed nice enough and they all shared their names, and carried on their conversation, letting Santana pitch in when she felt she could put in her opinion. She had missed that, meeting new friends. And it was different to when she used to walk down corridors owning the things, shooting insults at anyone who looked at her. She'd changed, she was different now, and she just wanted people to like her. For who she was.

And that dance class marked the first where she, Santana Lopez, actually felt even remotely included, compared to the shy, innocent girl that had been hiding in the corner at the back of the studio for the past two weeks. She felt like a real person again. It was silly, that something so small like joining in the group instead of hiding by herself made her feel so much better. That would be her highlight of the day to tell Brittany. That was something they did every night, when they told each other about their days, or if they didn't have time for the entire run down, they'd just share the highlights, and even if they had a really, really bad day then it was their challenge to find something positive and happy to share. It was part of their feel good thing. If they were together, a hug and sweet lady kisses would be the simple and easy way to put a spin on a bad day, but that wasn't exactly doable now they were in different places.

At the end of her last class Santana had a smile on her face as she made her way up to her room. As it turns out, one of the girls she'd been talking to in dance was also in her drama class, which was what she had last. They got talking and then turned out to be partnered up to do some role play, so they got to know each other a bit more.

"So Santana, we've been here a couple of weeks now, how come you've never introduced yourself before? I noticed you a few times hiding at the back of every class as if you're trying to be invisible you know."

"Yeah… I wasn't trying to be invisible. I'm just struggling a bit, first time I've been away from home and I've left my girlfriend and everything, kind of a big deal. I never used to be so quiet and held back." She explained.

"Aw, well I guess that's kind of sweet that you're so used to being around people that've always been there for you. I went to school near here, so I'm not far away. Where are you from?"

"Ohio."

"Ah." The girl recognised right away that Santana wasn't local; she just had something about her.

"Sorry what's your name again?" Santana asked, feeling rude that this girl had addressed her by her name numerous times and she couldn't for the life of her remember her name in return.

"Jemma. It's alright."

"I'm really sorry Jemma, I'm awful with names. So, you've lived in New York your whole life?"

"Yeah, I was born here. Born into a performing family, my mom was a dancer and my dad was an actor. Now they both run a performing arts school."

"Nice… much more glamorous than my family," said Santana. "My father's a dentist."

"Hey that's not so bad! What about your mom?"

"She just works at home. She used to be a part time journalist for a couple of years but she quit to look after me as a baby, and didn't like the thought of going back. My dad made enough money to keep us living and stuff, so it's just been that way ever since."

"So you're an only child? That's nice, must be great to have your own space and all that. I have two brothers and a sister, we're all stage nuts, kind of have to be when you're brought up by my parents, but not one of us secretly hates it either. We're all so close."

"Do you miss them?"

"Not at all. I took college as a brilliant opportunity to get away from them all actually, well my brothers at least. My sister is a year older than me, at uni." Jemma explained.

"Awesome."

"So, I'm gonna go back to my room now," Jemma said as they crossed the courtyard back into the house building, separate to where all the classes were. "I'm going shopping with my roommate to get a new dress for a party tomorrow night, are you coming?"

"No, I don't know much about parties around here, I don't know anyone so I don't get to find out, and I kinda did the whole have parties get drunk in high school…" Santana explained a little shyly, as visions of various different parties she'd been to with Puckerman flashed through her mind.

"Well I'm formerly inviting you." Jemma laughed as if it was a ludicrous idea that anyone would need an invite to a party.

"Aw that's very sweet of you. I'll fish through my closet then shall I? You wanna text me the details and stuff?"

"Sure. Here give me your phone." Jemma took the iPhone from Santana's hand; she'd only just got it out from her pocket, and added herself as a contact in all of about 20 seconds. "There. Is that your girlfriend?" she asked, handing the phone back and looking at the wallpaper.

"Yeah." Santana smiled.

"You look cute together."

And then with a wave off, they went their separate ways back to their rooms.

_That was so easy._ Santana thought to herself. Why hadn't she just gone up to that group and introduced herself the first day, and she might have mingled with plenty of people by now. It seemed so ridiculous that she'd become so shut off from the rest of the world since she'd left Brittany and started there, but what was she so afraid of exactly? She didn't know. But it was fun to know she finally had another friend, one who was planning to take her places like parties, where there were obviously going to be more people to meet.


	14. Chapter 14

**I planned to update this yesterday, but I didn't get to finish the update before I had to hand the laptop over… so here it is now. Please review! **

The whole of the next day Santana was worrying about the party that night, she'd spent the night before going through all the dresses she had with her, and trying them all on one after the other, switching and changing accessories and her hair style. She just wanted to make a good impression and look her best, not to impress anyone in particular but just to look good and not get herself a bad name. She wondered which dresses were too short, too long, revealed too much cleavage… all the possible things which could have been wrong with what she had on crossed her mind.

She text Brittany for an opinion and got no such luck of a decent, helpful response, she just put _it doesn't matter what you wear 'cause you'll look gorgeous anyway._ Which was cute and all, but not what she needed. She needed a definite answer. She then decided to Skype Brittany, and proceeded to try on about ten different dresses for her, and Brittany just sat there staring at her girlfriend, not really giving her any more of an idea about what to wear.

"Come on Britt, I need your opinion."

"Well my opinion is that it doesn't matter what the heck you wear."

"That's not helpful."

Now it was Lilli's turn to pipe up from where she'd been sitting on her bed the whole time, sneakily watching Santana change from dress to dress.

"Can I be honest?" she said, making Santana jump a little, she'd sort of forgotten that there was someone else in the room.

"Sure."

"You're trying to hard."

"What?"

"You're trying too hard. Come on, this is college, this party is not going to be full of people dressing up all posh and taking care over what they look like all that much, 99% of the girls there will look like sluts, and the guys will just be trying to chat them up, get them to make out with them and stuff. They'll be booze, everywhere. And people vomming by 11. It's not all that pretty."

"Look Lil. I know what high school parties are like, we all dressed in things that clung to our asses, showed off our boobs and the majority stuffed their bras, and add to that a pair of heels too high for a model to be able to walk in. We'd all be wasted and stumbling all over the shot by midnight, and half of us would be throwing up in the back of the taxi. Ok, well it didn't always go like that."

"I'm just saying, you don't need to put too much thought into it. Your dresses are quite safe in my opinion."

"Well I'm just saying, maybe I want to put some thought into it. And I don't want to wear anything that looks like I may as well of come out in my underwear." She snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry."

The whole time Brittany was on Skype listening to their conversation, she hadn't realised Lilli had been there the whole time as Santana stripped time and time again to try on different dresses for her, and she wasn't happy about it. Was Santana trying to attract the girl's attention? Did the pair of them just strip down naked in front of each other without a care in the world? And now it sounded as if Lilli was trying to persuade Santana to dress pretty much like a hooker… what was coming next.

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow one of my dresses?" she piped up again dangerously.

"Yah, I'm sure." She whipped head back round to Brittany who was just sat staring the way her girlfriend's boobs looked so enhanced in the black v neck dress she had on…and she loved the feisty snix side of Santana, the way her eyes got even darker, and her cheeks flushed when she got angry or frustrated. It made her giggle. "Sorry about that Britt," she said.

"S'okay."

"I'm actually gonna log off now maybe hit the gym before I go to bed. I'll text you yeah?"

"Sure. Bye San, I love you."

"I love you more."

Santana stepped out of the dress, taking a sideways glance at Lilli as she stepped into her track pants and threw a vest top on over her head. "What're you staring at?" she said with that angry flare.

"N-nothing…" Lilli quickly looked down slightly intimidated by that side of Santana that she'd never seen before.

"I'll see you later," she sighed, picking up her phone and earphones and heading out of their room, slamming the door behind her, performing a proper storm out how it should be done. She slightly reminded herself of Rachel Berry for a split second, which was scary, so she quickly tried to shake that thought out of her head... _I am my own person, my own personality and nothing like that manipulative, demanding, pathetic bitch. Okay, maybe I am slightly manipulative and a little demanding. I'm a bit of a bitch too, everyone knows it… oh god. Why_ _am I thinking like this? Maybe I'm coming down with something, I'm comparing myself to Rachel fucking Berry, something's up. Wow. Ok, let's run these thoughts away…_

Following these thoughts was a vigorous hour and a half work out session, Santana had a lot of stress to burn off, and afterwards she felt much better. Though she had her phone with her the whole time not once did she look at any messages, that was her rule when she was in one of these moods: don't look at the damn phone, it'll make everything seem three times worse, and need twice as much exercise to make things seem semi ok.

Her phone had 20 new messages from Britt, which she scrolled through on her way back to the room to take a shower. First of all Brittany was mad at Lilli for blatantly staring at Santana practically naked, not that she could blame her, but it wasn't right, only she was allowed to do that, it was her girlfriend. But then Brittany started having a go at Santana directly, for carelessly stripping and changing in front of Lilli as if she was trying to show herself off or something, and then she was just worried that Santana had feelings for Lilli and vice versa and she was being left out of the equation because they were apart from each other. Everything was so messed up, in her head at least.

Santana had no idea she was putting across this kind of idea to Brittany who was clearly now petrified that their relationship was jeopardised by Lilli. She hadn't really thought anything of it, she didn't have any feelings for Lilli at all, she wanted to help her and everything because she obviously had a few issues and needed someone to be there for her when no one else was, and Santana liked to think of herself as that person, not because her motto was to be good to everyone and be kind all the time and blah blah blah, but because she herself didn't have anyone else there, and she knew what that felt like. She also knew what it felt like to be rejected by people around her and that fear of not knowing how people were going to react. She knew exactly what that was like.

She sighed, processing all the information and tried to work out what was going on in her own head about everything, and that wasn't an easy task in itself, everything had just suddenly got so much more confusing and she wasn't aware why.

_Britt, _she typed, wondering how she should word how she felt. _I want you to know, I HAVE NO FEELINGS WHATSOEVER FOR LILLI. There you go, now that's perfectly clear. I don't want anyone else Britt, there's no one else in this world that's going to replace you ok? And you need to understand that. I'm not going to go off with some other chic because you're not here, not ever. Ok? I love you, I hope we're ok xxxxxx_

By that time she'd got back up to her room, tossed her phone onto her pillow, grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed for the shower. She spent a while in there, massaging shampoo into her scalp for three times longer than she needed to, and then lathering soap up on her body for longer than necessary too, thinking everything over. She didn't need to question the fact that she didn't want anyone else but Brittany in her love life. But what was she going to do if Lilli or anyone else came onto her? She hadn't thought about that, and it was one of the things that Brittany had made it very clear that she was worried about. She hadn't even considered it. She needed like, a plan or something. No, that was ridiculous, you can't possibly plan something like that. After drying herself and wrapping her towel around her head, pulling on her pyjamas she made her way back up to the room, hoping that Brittany will have come to her senses and realised that Santana wasn't interested or intending in any way to cheat on her.

_I love you too. I'm just a little worried, that's all. _

Was the reply that awaited her. No kisses? Britt always used excessive amounts of kisses.

_Worried about what exactly? _

_You. Us._

_That's sweet, but how many freakin' times do I have to tell you I'm not interested and never will be interested in anyone else but you. Is that not clear yet?_

_That's what you think now, what about in the future, when you're drunk, crashed on a 'new friends' sofa wasted, and a meaningless thing like that turns into a kiss and then what.._

_Britt, you're overthinking._

_Am i?_

_Yes._

_Maybe I'm not. Maybe we should take a break. _


	15. Chapter 15

**10,000 views! asdfghjkl! thank you! I'm not really sure how long this is, I had to do it on notepad because word wasn't working -_- anyway, I've managed to update even if it isn't as long as usual ;) it's kind of an inbetween-y chapter. please review! :) **

Santana tossed her phone across the floor, and climbed into bed. Her girlfriend wanted to take a , she didn't want that. She just wished Brittany would calm down and get her shit together, they didn't need a break, did they? Or did they? Was she being a rubbish girlfriend and being neglective or unsupportive or something? Wait, what was there to be unsupportive of? There wasn't anything was there? What was Britt's problem? Was she just suggesting they take a break because she thought Lilli or Jemma or someone was going to come on to me and that I'd rather have a relationship with one of them than with her. God, that's really terrible if she thinks that, because she couldn't be more fucking wrong. Like seriously, why would she think that though? Had Santana not expressed her love enough? Because there is no one that Santana would rather be with than Britt, they were soul mates, they were meant to be.

Or was it just Brittany? Did she want to 'explore'? Was she not happy because Santana wasn't with her? Was she having an affair behind Santana's back, or wondering what it would be like to be with someone else? Urgh. Santana just wanted to know what was wrong, because there was no one else that she wanted to be with except Britt and she really, really hoped that she wasn't giving off the wrong idea, she'd never do that to B. But what if it was Brittany? Santana didn't think she'd be able to cope with that if the issue wasn't her own fault. Who would she have then? What skype calls would she have to look forward to? None. Who would she look forward to go seeing and tell about her day in detail and tell all her little secrets and niggling feelings? She wasn't ready for a break up...

Sobbing herself to sleep as she thought about what life would be like without Brittany, Santana fell into a land of dreams, and they weren't nice exactly nightmares, but it definitely wasn't Santana's idea of a good night's sleep at all, it was very much like hell. She was in such a deep sleep that she couldn't get herself out of the dreams though, she was in this world where no one appreciated her, no one knew her name or anything about her. It was a strange setting, like it felt real but she knew it wasn't somehow, but it was still just as terrifying, and it felt as if she'd wake up and it would all start to fall into place how she'd dreamt it, and that was not a good concept.

Brittany was in the same dull room, there was no emotion from anyone but Brittany was there, she could see her from across the way, but it was as if they'd never met. They hadn't made eye contact across that crowded class room and they'd never become best friends. The tragic-ness carried on, and the dream was perceived as a kind of living hell for and reputation meant everything to her at high school and in reality she'd done a fairly good job at keeping herself up there, by doing whatever it was she did, but now here in this all too real dream, she was wondering the empty halls alone, feeling scared, vulnerable and isolated, and she couldn't make sense of any of it, it just made no sense. All her friends were walking around her, but it was like the whole world was in black and white like a tonal drawing  
containing little, practically no emotion and it was plain weird.

It felt like the dream went on for an entire night, hours and hours, as she woke with a start at 5am in a cold, shivering sweat, feeling rather queer. Breathing heavily, concentrating hard to steady her inhaling and exhaling, she left her head work itself out, unwrapping all the mysteries of the night before, it had all seemed realistic like it was actually happening, like she was reliving her past in an alternative universe.

About ten minutes passed and she felt a little better, and got up to go to the bathroom, scared herself as she passed the mirror realising she looked like a ghost, and then tripped over her phone on the way back to bed, picking it up and scrambling back under the covers. There was no more messages from Brittany, and the words that she now hated most 'take a break' stared back at her, the letters jumbling themselves up in her head the more she stared at the message. Maybe Britt wasn't being serious?

_Brittany, the last thing I wanna do is take a damn break from us. I fucking love you so much, and I never want to be apart from you. I mean, I know we're not exactly together right now because I'm so far away, but I really don't think I'll cope if we break up. I can't be without you Britt. Understand me? Now hurry up and wake up because I need to talk to you before I go insane, because I've been dreaming bad things about us all night and it was the most horrific thing. I love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After that Santana put her phone on loud so she'd hear it when she got a reply, and put it under her pillow, pulled the covers up over her head and closed her eyes, and fell into the most adorable dream, quite the opposite of what she'd had the rest of the night, which involved Brittany, unicorns and candy floss. It was perfect. And she slept like a baby until around half 7, when Lilli had to physically shake her awake and drag her out of bed.

_She checked her phone immediately, and of course there was a message from Britt. I love you too, more than millions xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx and I don't want to take a break either, it's the last thing. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Why did you suggest it then nutcase?_

_Because everyone's breaking up and stuff._

_That's not a reason for us to break up Britt Britt. I hope nothing's troubling you that you're not telling me... are you sure?_

_I promise there isn't. I love you, I have to go xxxxxxx_

_Wait, do you wanna come help out with Grease? I didn't get a chance to tell you about it yesterday did I? We'd love to have you back and it'd mean I get to see you again and sing with you and you can stay at my house and we can_ _have a slumber party or something :)_

A smile spread across Santana's face. She instantly replied with a simple 'yes' and then thought about the endless possibilities of what was going to come. She'd get about a week away from college, to spend with her girlfriend, to go visit her old school and see everyone and perform and sing, lots of her favourite things right there. It wasn't even something she had to consider what her answer would be, plus Grease was one of the first musicals her and Britt watched together, which made it a special one. They'd been dancing around their houses making up dance routines and singing along with Grease since they were about 8, and this was gonna bring all those adorable memories stuffed in the backs of their brains all back. It was gonna be loads of fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm very, very sorry for the length of time it took me to get this chapter done! I've been writing a lot of other fic and reading and I've been busy-ish so I'm sorry. I even had to read the whole thing through again before i started this because i'd forgotten what i'd written myself...But here it is now, I hope you've not all given up on me, and this, because there's still a lot to be written for this story that I have planned out, if you're all still interested :P **

It took Santana a little while to remember that she had every right to be nervous that day, she was going to the party with Jemma. She still didn't really know what she was wearing, but she wasn't worried about that anymore. She was just going to pick whatever out of her wardrobe, put it on and listen to Britt, telling her she looked great in anything so it didn't matter. She was still a little nervous about the whole concept of going to a party filled with strangers, it wasn't the most comforting idea in the world. Especially when all she could think about was Brittany. But she just had to get through one night, and then she'd be able to start planning when she was going to go back to help out with Grease... And she was looking forward to that a lot.

The day went a lot quicker than Santana expected it to, considering how nervous she'd been about going, and when she was in one of those moods everything seemed to slow down. she had dance last so she spent a lot of that whispering over to Jemma and the rest of the girls in their group about what they were wearing. All the hype about it was actually starting to get her slightly excited, her first college party. She hoped it wouldn't be the last, she liked parties.

As soon as she got back to her room she grabbed her shower things and headed for there, planning on taking a longish shower before she started changing. She shaved her legs, washed her hair and moisturised from head to toe before making it back into the room, standing in front of her little wardrobe debating on what to wear. She opted for her little black dress in the end, taking the easy option. It was simple, strapless, and the chiffon material flowed out from under the bust and finished a few inches above her knees, the skin tight jersey stretch fabric underneath making sure she wasn't flashing anything she didn't want to be.

Fumbling around in the drawer for a few minutes Santana decided on finishing off her outfit with the necklace and earring set Brittany had bought her. The necklace was simple, silver with a simple little heart, and the dangly earrings matched. She then decided on curling her hair, so they tumbled down her back and it wouldn't matter if it got a little messed up because it would look natural. If she'd straightened it would've gone frizzy and created all kinds of problems. Next was make up, and this Santana really went over the top on, because why the hell not? It was the first party she'd been to in weeks and she wanted to get set herself free for a few hours. Fake eyelashes and mascara, liquid eyeliner, sparkly eye shadow, lipstick, gloss and bronzer all made their way onto Santana's face, she wanted to use everything.

Santana flopped back on her bed (cautious not to crease her dress though) and text Brittany. Just for general chit chat until it was time to leave, just something to keep her busy while she waited. She sent a picture of herself taken in the mirror and sent it to Brittany, who was both blown away by how stunning she looked but also complaining that she'd made too much of an effort and she didn't need all that make up piled on her face. But Santana guessed it was just her way of hiding and acting like she was confident at the same time, the way she basically put a fake face on, so she could smile beneath it and not worry about anything. She wasn't sure that made sense when she thought about it inside her head, but she did it anyway. What went on in her head was usually quite confusing.

It was while Santana was lay on the bed propped up on her elbow that Lili flung the door open, came running in with tears rushing down her face like a waterfall as if the world had just crumbled down around her. Santana stayed where she was, for a few seconds, just staring at her roommate who had now flung herself down onto her bed, her face buried in her pillow, hair splayed out, sobbing hysterically. Santana had never been good in any kind of emotional situation and she wished she didn't have to deal with that but she did, because she seemed to be the only person that Lili had and she'd promised she'd be there, she wasn't one to break promises and she didn't want to let this girl down.

"Lili?" Santana got up slowly, and walked over to the hysterical girl. "Honey, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," came a barely audible muffled voice.

"Well I'll be here when you're ready... I'm sure it's not as bad as you think?" Santana assured her, as her attempt to be comforting. She went back over to her own bed and picked up her phone again, texting Jemma how long until she'd be ready. Then she told Brittany that Lili had just come running in crying her eyes not, not entirely sure what kind of a response she was going to get back, Brittany clearly wasn't very fond of Lili being her new roommate. It was better than being lonely though.

Jemma got back to her quickly, saying she'd come get Santana in 20 minutes and they could go together, which seemed like a brilliant plan to her, seeing as she'd no idea where she was going. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, her Brittany doll tucked slightly under her arm. A while passed and then a thought crossed her mind, wasn't Lili going to the party? She was pretty sure she knew some of the girls in that dance class and she was bound to know other people that were going, surely.

"Hey Lil," Santna said across the room. Lili had shifted positions from crying her eyes out lying on her stomach with her head in the pillow, to lying flat on her back, her eyes closed, a hand held up to her head, attempting to calm down, she guessed. Her chest was rising heavily up and down and Santana could see that clearly from her own side of the room. "How come you're not coming to this party anyway?"

"Even if I was invited, I'd be passing anyway, I really don't feel up for a party tonight," she mumbled, and then rolled over so she was lying on her side to face Santana. Her wide, but somehow tired at the same time eyes, stared back at Santana, red and blotchy. Santana wondered what had happened, but she guessed she would just have to wait until Lili was ready to talk, whenever that could be. She almost felt slightly bad for leaving her alone, but since she wouldn't talk to her anyway, and it wasn't like they were best friends, she decided she wasn't going to let her guilt trip her into staying home when she'd been invited to go out for the first time since she'd been there.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry you're feeling like this, but I can't help you if you're not going to tell me what's wrong. I'm assuming you're gonna want to sleep on it, and maybe we can talk it out in the morning? I know I'm not good with all the affectionate stuff, but if you need a hug, let me know ok? And you know I'll be here to listen." Lili simply nodded. Part of her wanted to tell Santana everything there and then, all at once, just gush it all out, explain to her how she was feeling. But she didn't.

There was a sudden knock on the door, which seemed so loud, it echoed around the silent room,as Lili tried to smile at Santana through her tears.

"That'll be Jemma. Take care ok? I'll be back later." She then opened the door to reveal Jemma standing in the most stunning ruby red dress, black heels and she was clutching the smallest bag up to her chest, it looked only just big enough to maybe contain her phone. Santana pulled her shoes out from where they were hidden under the bed, black, several inches high with silver sequins covering the heel. Picking up her phone (she didn't need a bag for one item that was so small, she'd just put it in her dress or something) she waved to Lili and then shut the door, following Jemma down the hall.

Jemma leading the way, they were at the party within 10 minutes, chatting between them. Jemma didn't ask why she had a hysterical roommate and what her problem was, and Santana was grateful because she didn't want to enter herself into another awkward situation, she already had one waiting for her when she got back.

The party was hectic, there were people everywhere. Think this really tops any of Puckerman's parties, Santana thought, making a mental note to send him a message soon. She missed him. And his parties. The music was so loud she couldn't hear her own breathing let alone her own thinking, it was crazy. But the atmosphere just made her want to find the nearest lot of alcohol and get on the dancefloor, to party the cares away like nothing else mattered. She couldn't wait to get absolutely hammered, and just wipe away the world for a while.

"Take me to the booze." she shouted in a demanding way into Jemma's ear, making a drinking gesture with her hand in case she couldn't hear. Which she completely couldn't.

Santana remembered absolutely nothing from the night before. Thank god it had been a Friday night, because there was no way she could even manage to drag herself out of bed that morning. Her head was throbbing that much that she could barely even convince herself to roll over in the bed. Looking around her the second she half opened her eyes, slightly panicked, she found it a miracle that she'd even made it safely back to her own room in her own bed. It was going to be a long day.

She tried to wrack her brains of any kind of memory from the party, anything at all, but she remembered nothing. Apart from being handed her first drink in that red cup. She had no idea what it was but she guessed she'd carried on drinking it all night. It was probably a miracle she was even alive. She wanted to get her phone and text Brittany to tell her what an awesome night it'd been, but she didn't know where her phone was. As she plucked up the courage to lay on her other side, facing the rest of the room, she saw it lying there in the middle of the floor. That was enough, knowing she hadn't lost it. She didn't have enough energy to get out of bed to pick it up. So she drifted off back to sleep, for a good few hours.

She woke at 3.30pm, feeling much more awake but there was still a rave party going on in her head. She scrambled over to the dressing table drawers and pulled out the paracetamol, taking two and downing them dry, then panicking because she didn't know where her water was. When she was over that, she bent down to pick up her phone, and text Brittany, not bothering to read or reply to what she'd sent her in the time her phone had been completely abandoned, but she explained that in her text.

It was then that Santana remembered about the day before, remembered that Lili had been in a total mess. Glancing over, she saw that Lili was very much awake, just sat cross legged on her bed, watching her every move over the top of her laptop, pretending to do course work maybe?

"Hey sleepy head. Good party?"

"Very. I don't remember a thing." Lili giggled. "How are you today then anyway?"

"I'll be ok," she answered simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't sound very convincing," Santana said uneasily.

"Well I don't feel quite as bad as yesterday, but maybe that's because I haven't been online and I haven't left the room all day and I haven't looked at my yeah."

"You wanna talk?"

"Not really, but I feel obliged to tell you, so I will. Everyone knows Santana. Everyone. Knows, about me. Being a lesbian. I've been outed, by my asshole of a boyfriend. I'm getting insulted left right and center, and I don't know what to do except block everything out, I really don't. I'm going to loose everything I have. I haven't told my parents yet, but they're probably going to hear now, aren't they. Of course they are. I just- I wish things were different."

"It's not your fault, Lili. People who change their perspective of you based on your sexuality are just not worth it, I know, I've been there. But, I'm here for you. And there'll be people around still, not everyone is going to turn against you, I promise, ok? Stay strong honey." she walked over and took hold of Lili's hand, and squeezed it in her own. Then she put one arm around her neck, and pulled her into a close hug. "It'll be ok."


End file.
